Emrys
by hardly-noticeable
Summary: A fill for a prompt on the Merlin kink meme: A whole patrol is found dead near Camelot, with only one message: 'Bring us Emrys'. Rated M for violence, swearing, and sexiness. Yes, I know the title sucks. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**This was written for a prompt on the Merlin kink meme and I've been trying to get around to it for a while so it's really late. Sorry!**

**Info:**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Merlin. I don't remember who does but it's not me.**

**Rating: M because I'm a pervert and can't help it.**

**Pairing: Merlin/Arthur. Duh. Ha ha.**

**Prompt:**___**A**_ _**whole patrol is found dead near Camelot, with only one message: 'Bring us Emrys'.**_

The doors to the throne room banged against the walls as they burst open and the entire room turned their heads to see Gwaine, Lancelot, and Percival standing in their full armour with the ends of their cloaks and their boots muddy, panting for breath like they had been running for miles. Lancelot rushed forward, paused to briefly bow, and handed Uther a scroll in his hand. The paper had flecks of blood on it and the ribbon around it was green but almost covered in blood. With a heavy sigh, Uther rubbed his temples and spoke, "I take it the missing patrol was found."

"All dead, sire," Lancelot confirmed. Arthur shook his head sadly and Merlin looked down to hide his sadness. "That was found attached to Sir Edward. To the…the arrow in his chest, sire."

He untied the ribbon and handed it to Arthur. He looked at it with a mixture of disgust, anger, and sadness. He had trained with all those knights for years, some since birth. Their blood was on the very ribbon in his hand. Merlin discreetly placed a hand on his arm to offer comfort.

"_Bring_ _us_ _Emrys_," Uther read aloud. Merlin's heart stopped for a moment and he visibly paled. Gaius looked at him worriedly. "Do we know who Emrys is?"

"I've read about someone named Emrys in some older books," Arthur spoke up. He moved to stand at his father's right hand side and Merlin reluctantly let his hand fall off his prince's arms. "He's a legend. Not real, you're Majesty."

"What kind of legend? From what culture?" Uther asked, turning his head to avoid his son's eyes. Since Morgana's betrayal, he hadn't been able to meet Arthur's eyes or even look at him. Merlin's heart broke when he saw how this hurt Arthur. But the pressing matter was someone was demanding they give him up or who knew what would happen. He would have to help Arthur through his father's distance later.

"Druid," Arthur replied quietly. "And several others, mostly the ones related to magic. He's a sorcerer. He's supposed to serve a king and help that king to restore magic and peace to Albion. To unite the kingdoms, I guess. He's supposedly the most powerful sorcerer in existence."

"When were you reading Druid legends?" Uther asked, letting him take the curling piece of parchment.

"I heard this prophecy from a captured sorceress and was curious as to if it was true. I found something on it and just kept reading. It was interesting. Ridiculous but interesting. He doesn't exist though, sire. He is nothing but a legend," Arthur told him.

"Well, these people believe it so we should double check and see what we can do. I'm not saying we locate this sorcerer and hand him over. We can't risk them using him as a weapon, if you're right about how powerful he is. But we need to find a way to trick them into the open." Arthur nodded and respectfully told his father he would get to work immediately.

Merlin was frozen, lost in his thoughts, when Arthur ordered him to come along so he didn't hear him. Arthur grabbed his arm in annoyance and yanked and he stumbled after him. "Wake up, Merlin," Arthur growled on the way from the room. Arthur's knights, as Merlin called them, followed after. Arthur's knights because he was the one who swore them in and they were loyal to him more than Uther. "You can all go to bed, if you wish."

"We want to help, sire," Percival replied. "Even if it's just research." Arthur nodded and continued to drag Merlin by his elbow toward the library.

"They won't be let in," Merlin said suddenly. Arthur looked at him. A circular motion made on his elbow by Arthur's thumb gave him the strength to explain. "They're muddy. The librarian doesn't let anyone in if they're muddy."

"Okay. We'll get cleaned up and meet you there. You okay, Merlin?" Gwaine asked worriedly, reaching out a hand to try and touch Merlin's shoulder. Arthur gave Merlin a firm tug, however, and he stumbled out of Gwaine's reach toward the prince.

"I'll worry about him," Arthur cut in. "You go wash, Sir Gwaine." He turned his head to look at Gwaine sternly and Gwaine smirked as they locked eyes. Merlin was too upset to worry about their silent competition like he normally would.

"As you command, sire," Gwaine replied after a moment of glaring at one another. He broke eye contact, subsequently losing their little battle and headed towards his chambers. Lancelot clapped Percival on the shoulder and he followed him away.

"I'd like to check on my sister before I join you, if it's all right. She always gets upset about these things." Arthur nodded and Elyan walked away.

"Merlin, are you all right?" Arthur asked quietly when they were alone. He rubbed circles with his thumb on Merlin's elbow and the tenderness of the act snapped him right out of his numb stupor. Merlin looked at Arthur and nodded. "Don't lie to me. What's wrong?"

"Fifteen people are dead, Arthur. That's what's wrong," Merlin replied with a sigh. "And more might die unless we give up Emrys."

"Merlin, we're not giving them the most powerful sorcerer in existence," Arthur whispered, turning him and putting both his hands on Merlin's shoulders. "He's safe." Merlin frowned at him, wondering why that sounded so much like a promise. For a brief moment, he wondered if Arthur knew he was Emrys but shook that thought away. Where would he find a thing like that out? No one who knew about Emrys would know his real name, not without meeting him. "We just need to find out who would do something like this in order to get at him then we can hunt them down and make them pay for killing our men."

Merlin took in a deep breath and nodded. "You're right. We should get to work."

Arthur stopped him from walking on by grabbing his hand and Merlin felt his heart flutter at the concerned, tender expression on his face. He pulled him back towards him and smiled softly. Merlin's heart fluttered again. "You are sure that you're all right, aren't you, Merlin?"

"I…I'm sure," Merlin stuttered nervously. Arthur nodded and started walking. Merlin clenched his fist to keep the warmth left by Arthur's hand there before following. "Um, Arthur? Are you all right? You've been acting differently lately."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Arthur stated without a single falter in his step. Merlin frowned at his back. "Merlin, keep up, will you? You're dawdling." Merlin jogged to catch up to the prince and Arthur glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. "Really, Merlin. You can't think and walk?"

"Shut up," Merlin replied with a glare. Arthur just grinned at him.

***Merlin*Merlin*Merlin***

Arthur growled and slammed the heavy, leather-bound book he was looking through shut. Merlin jumped and turned his head to look at him. "That is the fiftieth book, Merlin, and we have no answers. This is hopeless. How can we identify a damn _legend's_ enemies?"

"Did the prince just swear?" Elyan whispered to Gwaine curiously. Gwaine just grinned.

"Well, maybe we're looking at this wrong," Merlin said quietly. "Obviously, these books don't have all the information on Emrys that's available. They all just mention him as part of Druid lore." He sat beside Arthur and leaned in to whisper, "Why don't we look at some, uh, _less_ _viewed_ books?"

"You're thinking about the confiscated books? Magic books? Merlin, are you insane?" Arthur hissed, leaning closer and speaking so quietly no one could hear, even in the quiet of the library. "My father will never permit it."

"He told us to do research," Merlin countered. "He can't get mad at us for doing just that." Arthur leaned away from Merlin against the back of his chair and, though they weren't entirely sure what was being discussed, the knights leaned in to await his decision. When Arthur took far too long to speak, –at least, in Merlin's opinion – he sighed and said, "Arthur, it's not a hard decision."

"All right, fine. You and I will go. You men come with me." He rose, pulled Merlin along with him by his collar, and opened the hidden doorway to the hidden room. They all exchanged looks. "Don't open any trunks or boxes. Just the books. Nothing in here is harmful. Just…Forbidden. If you get caught, I ordered you to do it." He started to pull Merlin from the library before he paused and turned to face them. "Please, don't get caught."

Merlin waved with a grin and hurried after Arthur. "Well, let's get started, huh?" Gwaine said after a few moments of silence. He had a grin on his face that made all of them rather weary of him. It was all the worse that it had appeared after the word, "Forbidden."

"Don't touch anything but the books, Gwaine," Elyan said firmly before the knight ducked into the room after the other.

"Of course," Gwaine said in mock innocence. It did nothing to allay their worry.

***Merlin*Merlin*Merlin***

Arthur tossed his spare cloak to Merlin and he began to fold it into a small enough shape to fit in Arthur's saddlebag. "Is your bag packed?" Arthur asked before bending to lace up his boots.

"Not yet. I'll get it on my way to the stables," Merlin replied with a smile.

"Order someone else to prep the horses," Arthur directed, switching boots. Merlin stared at him for a moment and he looked up to find out why he hadn't heard the door open. "What?"

"How do I do that?" Merlin asked bashfully, his cheeks turning a soft pink. Arthur raised an eyebrow at him, sighed heavily, and stood up.

He took hold of Merlin's elbow, dragged him to the door, and said, "Simple. Go up to a stable boy and say 'Prep the horses for Prince Arthur' or, if you want to be nice, 'Arthur has asked that you prep three horses, if you don't mind'. If they refuse, remind them you're the prince's manservant and have seniority. You can order them to do anything you want. Anyone with a problem speaks to me."

"Um, sure. I'll try that," Merlin said nervously. Arthur smirked and opened the door for him. "Arthur, I'm not really comfortable with bossing people around."

"Just imagine you're being snarky at me," Arthur suggested before shutting the door on his manservant. Merlin stared at the door blankly for a long time before he hurried to the stables. If he didn't rush, he wouldn't be able to help Arthur pack and Arthur always forgot something if Merlin didn't help.

He found Samuel, the head of the stables, and he gave him his full attention politely. "I'm sorry to trouble you. Can you ask one of the stable hands to prep three horses for Arthur?"

"Not at the moment," Samuel replied. He turned away from Merlin and walked into the stables. "I'll get someone one on it in a few hours."

Merlin took a deep breath and jogged after him. "He needs it done now, Samuel." He tried to sound authoritative but he was certain he was certain he failed.

"Not now, Merlin. If you need it done so urgently, do it yourself," Samuel said, scoffing at him. Yeah. Failed.

That scoff annoyed Merlin and gave him the ferocity to say, "Don't make me pull rank, Samuel. I need this done and I need it done now."

Samuel tensed for a minute then turned around smirked at Merlin. "And what exactly is your rank, Merlin? You're just a servant and a kid at that. Go back to kissing our prince's feet and stop trying to be a grown-up."

Merlin resisted the urge to growl and stormed away. He went back to Arthur's chambers and found the prince laying everything he planned to pack carefully on the table so he could see if he forgot anything. "Are they getting the horses ready?"

"He called me a servant and a kid. Told me to go kiss your feet and stop trying to be an adult," Merlin said bitterly.

Arthur sighed and pushed Merlin towards the table. "Double check. I'll deal with this."

"That's not what I wanted," Merlin replied, grabbing onto Arthur's brown jacket to stop him from leaving. "I'm not incapable and if you go over there, it's going to look like I went running to my master to fix the problem. But how do I be assertive? Bossy?" He sat down in one of the dining table chair and slumped slightly. Arthur couldn't get over the cute little pout in his lip. He determined Merlin was purposely torturing him. "You get people to listen to you. How?"

"Well, I'm the prince," Arthur reminded him with a smirk. Suddenly, he snapped his fingers. "Salve. For wounds. That's what I forgot. Stay put. I'm going to ask Gaius for a fresh bottle. I want you to sit there and remind yourself that you are the prince's manservant. Future adviser to the king. My most trusted friend. It'll make you feel very important and orders can't be taken seriously if they aren't taken seriously by the one giving them. You have to feel you have the right to give orders or they won't be heard." Merlin nodded his understanding; eyes blown wide with shock at hearing Arthur list his credentials, future and present.

"Sure, Arthur," he agreed blankly. He felt his face beginning to flush with pleasure.

Arthur smiled and said, "Remember that your one of four people who can call me Arthur whenever they want too." Now Merlin smiled and watched his prince leave. Like he always did when he was alone without any chores in Arthur's room, he walked to the bed and sat on the rug beside it. He leaned back against the bed and relaxed.

Arthur strode down to the stables and immediately found Samuel. He was leaning over a saddle, fiddling with the loose footholds. "Explain to me why you disobeyed a direct order from me," he barked. Samuel jumped and turned to face him. He bowed and Arthur waved his hand so he could straighten. "When Merlin gives you an order, you follow it. He has a much higher rank than you, as my manservant, and when he gives you an order, it probably comes from me. He's a good man and he wouldn't give an order unless I authorized it."

"Uh, yes, my lord. I apologize," Samuel said quickly, bowing again.

"From now on, you and the rest of the castle remember that Merlin is my manservant and you will show him some respect. In my eyes, he is on the same level as my knights and he should be to the rest of you." Then he left, feeling very accomplished. He stopped by Gaius's chambers to get the salve on his way back to his chambers and peeked into the keyhole like he always did when he knew Merlin was alone in there. He had to make sure he didn't catch the secret sorcerer doing magic. And there he was, doing magic. He was lied out on Arthur's bed looking very content with one hand waving around in the air. Over on the table, the clothes were folding and placing themselves in Arthur's larger saddlebag while the weapons, food, and pouch containing the tools so Arthur's could write to Camelot if the need came about were sliding themselves into the smaller bag. He rapped on the door and everything moved quickly to finish. Merlin jumped up and ran to the door, a flick of his hand erasing the evidence of his lounging.

"Arthur?" he questioned when he opened the door. "Did you forget how to open a door?"

"I wanted to annoy you," Arthur replied with a smirk. "Good job, Merlin. You actually managed to pack everything up." He slipped the oil bottle into the bag with his dagger and turned to face Merlin. "Did you grasp your inner leader?"

"No," Merlin said sadly. "I just can't order people around unless I absolutely have to, like during a fight."

"Then imagine a fight," Arthur said with a shrug. "I always remind myself that my knights have to take my orders so the servants shouldn't be any different. You're general during a fight, so imagine they're your fellow warriors."

"Interesting tactic," Merlin muttered to himself. No wonder Arthur was so bossy. Arthur rolled his head to try and relieve a knot he felt in the back of his neck and Merlin felt the flutter of excitement in his stomach. His prince obviously needed a massage. "Tense?"

"A little," he admitted.

"Take your shirt off and sit on the bed. I'll rub your shoulders. We have time." Merlin went to the cupboard and retrieved the near empty bottle of Arthur's muscle oil. He uncorked it and watched Arthur pulled his jacket and shirt off. He sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed his neck tensely. Merlin walked around to the other side of the bed and crawled on his knees until he was behind Arthur. Then he poured the oil on his hands and blew hot air on it to warm it up before rubbing both hands together. Arthur hated when the oil was cold and it didn't help as much when it was anyway.

Guinevere had once walked in to find him straddling Arthur, who was lying contently on his stomach, with his hands kneading all the tension out of Arthur's muscles. She had blushed and escaped and both boys had rushed after her. Merlin poured water for her while Arthur knelt beside her chair and assured her they weren't having some torrid love affair. He was just sore from training with the knights and Merlin got assertive, shoving him down and forcing a massage on him. She relaxed and later cornered Merlin for details on Arthur's body. He refused to give any. She didn't deserve to hear about his prince/sun god in all his golden glory. He did, however, taunt her with the knowledge that he saw Arthur completely nude at least five times a week. Jealous green wasn't his prettiest colour, he had to admit.

Arthur was used to the massages now and even asked for them more often than not, unlike when Merlin first started doing this. They had discovered the joys of massage oil only three weeks previous. It was marvellous for both of them. Arthur made the most sinfully delicious noises Merlin just wanted to swallow while he _licked_ the tension out from his master's shoulder. However, he wasn't allowed to do that so he milked every opportunity to massage Arthur thoroughly. Especially this one. Depending on the time their trip took, he might not get to touch Arthur for a long time.

He slid the now warmed oil up and down Arthur's back and Arthur leaned forward with his elbows on his knees to give him easier access. Then he went to his shoulders, gripped, and began to squeeze the way Arthur liked. He dug his thumbs in and worked them down and across slowly and firmly. Arthur moaned. Then he moved to the middle of Arthur's neck and placed one fist against him. He dug in and rubbed in circles. Arthur let out a delightful groan of pleasure.

"Do you want to lie down?" Merlin asked, hoping his voice didn't portray his arousal. He was already straining against his breeches, just from touching and hearing Arthur.

"No," Arthur said firmly. "Not now. I don't wanna get too relaxed. I have to be awake, after all." Merlin nodded even though he really wished they had time. "You should pack a couple bottles of that, Merlin. I guarantee I'll need it and it really couldn't hurt."

"All right. I'm sure Gaius has a few extra we could take." With a nod and a sigh, Arthur stood up and Merlin had to resist the urge to whimper from lose.

"Enough of that. Wipe it off, Merlin, and then go get your bag ready. Don't forget the oil. We have to leave soon." Merlin nodded and picked up a cloth from the cupboard to wipe away the oil. As soon as he had left, Arthur locked the door and moved out of sight of the keyhole. He untied his breeches and reached inside to grasp his throbbing member. A part of him felt guilty. They were about to ride out to locate and confront the Druids in hopes of finding who killed their men, Merlin's life was probably going to be in danger the whole time, and he was hard and dying to locate his little warlock, throw him onto his bed, and show him just how much he liked those massages. But a more prominent part of him was thinking about Merlin's touch everywhere on him and the guilt would have to wait.

Meanwhile, Merlin was using magic to pack his bag while mimicking Arthur's actions. In his mind's eye, he saw the firm body of Prince Arthur hovering over him on the prince's very own bed, grasping his hard manhood and giving it long, hard pulls. He was hard as well and whispering about how wonderful Merlin's touch was. He imagined being allowed to wrap his long fingers around Arthur's shaft and hearing him groan in pleasure.

Unbeknownst to each other, they came at the same time.

***Merlin*Merlin*Merlin***

"Merlin, that's enough," Arthur barked, turning on his horse to glare at the babbling manservant. "Ride up here with me and keep your mouth shut." Gwaine and Elyan snickered at Merlin as he urged his black steed up beside Arthur's white. "Why are you nervous? It's a four day ride to the Druid camps."

"Four days with endless opportunities to be ambushed," Merlin reminded him. Arthur smiled fondly and reached over to clap Merlin on the back. Merlin just scowled at the path ahead. It was going to be a long four days. He just hoped the Druids were feeling friendly.

**More chapters to come.**


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin and Lancelot worked to pitch the tents for the entire group while Arthur and Percival hunted, Leon secured the horses for the night, and Gwaine and Elyan gathered firewood. Lancelot nudged Merlin and pointed and he found Elyan retying Gwaine's chainmail with a tender smile on his face. Lancelot leaned over and whispered, "They're not very subtle, are they? We'll hear them tonight, you know we will."

"Lucky bastards," Merlin muttered, mostly to himself. "I'd give anything to just warm Arthur's bed for one night." Lancelot frowned and shook his head at him. "What? Like you don't feel the same for Gwen."

"Are you two done gossiping?" Arthur asked Merlin and Lancelot as he strolled into the clearing they had chosen for their campsite. Gwaine and Elyan didn't jump away as they probably should have and Merlin worried for a moment before Arthur clapped Elyan on the back and said, "You tied his shoulder too loose. Not that it matters but you should learn to do it properly. Merlin could give you some tips."

"Yeah?" Elyan asked with a grin. "I'll have to talk to your little husband about that." Arthur shoved him and Elyan laughed as he stumbled.

"Little husband," Arthur muttered to himself, shaking his head. He handed Gwaine the rabbit in his hands and Gwaine sat down to prepare it for cooking. "Almost done?" He put a hand on Merlin's shoulder and Merlin grimaced and nearly gagged when he realized said hand was almost completely covered in blood. "Oh. Sorry." Arthur pulled out his handkerchief and began to wipe away the blood. "I didn't realize it was bleeding that much."

"That's disgusting, Arthur," Merlin complained quietly. He reached out and took the cloth. "And you're not going to accomplish anything like that." He picked up his flask from the ground and poured a little bit on the cloth. "Hands out."

Arthur did as told and Merlin began to wipe at his hands. Lancelot patted his shoulder on his way over to help Elyan with the fire. "It's just blood, Merlin. It's not something you haven't been around before. You have been on plenty of battlefields, in case you've forgotten. In fact, you've killed before."

"That's different. Those are evil men bent on killing you and taking Camelot. Taking _your_ throne. That poor little bunny didn't do anything to deserve to die." Arthur couldn't help but laugh and nod. It was moments like these, moments where Merlin had his bottom lip stuck out and sympathy for someone –or something – he didn't even know in his eyes that made Arthur just want to kiss him and never stop. He was adorable.

"You're right, Elyan. They are married," Lancelot spoke up. "Look at Merlin. Such a little wife, taking care of his husband." Merlin threw the wet, blood covered cloth at the knight's head and Lancelot tried to dodge it but failed. Gwaine laughed at him.

"Merlin's just mad that he doesn't get the rights of a wife," Gwaine said, taking Arthur's handkerchief off Lancelot's shoulder. Arthur and Merlin both blushed and Arthur walked over to the horses to hide his blush. Merlin frowned at them and returned to his task. If only Arthur liked men as well as women. Then he could have him. At least at night. He would give anything to know what Guinevere knew. The taste of Arthur's mouth, the feel of his lips, the press of his body against his.

Gwaine clapped Merlin on the shoulder comfortingly and Merlin offered him a small smile. Merlin lied out his bedroll on the ground next to Lancelot's but Arthur walked over and leaned over to whisper, "You sleep in my tent tonight, Merlin. Move it."

***Merlin*Merlin*Merlin***

Merlin trembled from the cold in Arthur's tent and burrowed deeper into his bedroll. He had added his rather old and raggedy fur blanket to Arthur's bed and told Arthur he had forgotten it. He didn't want Arthur to be cold. Now, he was kind of regretting that decision.

"It's freezing," Arthur said suddenly. Merlin jumped slightly in surprise. He had thought Arthur had fallen asleep hours ago.

He nodded before he remembered Arthur probably couldn't see him and stuttering, "Yeah," through his chattering teeth.

"Merlin," Arthur sighed. "Come here, Merlin. Put you bedroll over mine and crawl in with me. We'll have to share body heat. Neither of us is going to sleep like this." Merlin forced himself to move slowly and not eagerly jump into Arthur's bedroll like he wanted to. Arthur helped him force the bedroll on top of his blankets then kept them lifted until Merlin was inside with him. He immediately let out a hiss when their feet bumped.

"What's wrong?" Merlin asked worriedly.

"Your feet are like ice," Arthur replied through clenched teeth. He reached down and manoeuvred Merlin forcefully until his feet were trapped between his legs. "There. That should warm them up. Give me your hands." Merlin obeyed in hopes that Arthur would offer him some warmth for the freezing appendages he called fingers. Arthur placed his hands on his sides under his shirt and Merlin's eyes widened. He was touching Arthur. And Arthur was so warm! Like a small fire or three warm blankets. Arthur put his arms around Merlin and held him close. "We have to warm you, Merlin. We can't have you catching a cold, can we?"

"Thank you," Merlin said gratefully. Suddenly, a loud moaning reached their ears. They both immediately flushed. _Gwaine_ _and_ _Elyan_, Merlin thought.

"God. They couldn't wait until everyone was asleep?" Arthur grumbled. He adjusted their positions so Merlin was half on his chest but with his feet and hands still trapped. Merlin wiggled his hands under Arthur contently. Arthur smiled and rubbed his back affectionately. "What shall we do with you, Merlin? Forgetting your blanket like that." Merlin blushed and looked down. He didn't like listening to Elyan and Gwaine. It was uncomfortable. However, Arthur seemed to have the art of distraction down, thankfully. "We'll make a brief detour to the nearby village and buy you a blanket. My treat, of course. You needed a new one anyway."

"Arthur –" Merlin started to say, guiltily about to confess his sins.

"Don't bother, Merlin. I know your blanket is the one on top of us. I let you learn a lesson. Sometimes you have to be a bit selfish. I'm buying you a new blanket. Also, a new coat, though that'll have to wait until we get back to Camelot. A winter one too. Something with fur lining. I won't have you dying from the cold. Who else would give me such wonderful massages?" Merlin smiled. Arthur slipped his hand under Merlin's jacket and yawned loudly. "Oh. I'm tired. We'll talk more in the morning."

"Okay," Merlin agreed. He wiggled closer and Arthur allowed him to without comment. They closed their eyes and both were asleep in moments. The next day, Arthur was in a surprisingly good mood. He helped with everything…and kind of annoyed everyone by constantly buzzing around them, trying to help more than he already was. He was particularly nice to Merlin and it was very noticeable.

Gwaine finally called him on it when they were back on the move. He nudged his horse up until he was level with Arthur and asked Merlin to excuse them. Merlin reluctantly did so. Gwaine leaned over and whispered, "Finally took Merlin to bed, did you?"

"No," Arthur replied with a chuckle. "But he shared my bedroll with me. I've never slept so well."

"Yeah, I know that feeling. But you can't keep acting like this. Everyone already thinks you're sleeping with him and he's bound to find out you want to," Gwaine whispered back. "We really don't need him distracted and clumsy, do we?"

"No, I suppose not," Arthur agreed reluctantly. Gwaine fell back and Merlin reclaimed his spot beside Arthur. "You're getting used to that, aren't you?"

"Being at your side? Yeah," Merlin said softly. "If you see any herbs, let me know. I forgot my pouch of spices and, unless you want another bland dinner, we're going to need something to add to it." He hated when Arthur complained about his cooking or didn't eat all his dinner because it wasn't very good.

"Perhaps you'd do better as the chef when I'm king, rather than my adviser, Merlin," Arthur teased affectionately.

"The menu would be far less grand with me in the kitchen," Merlin replied with a smile. Arthur smiled and nodded his agreement. Merlin pouted at him. "Your wife is going to be miserable without any compliments, Arthur."

"I thought you were my little wife," Arthur countered playfully.

"Husband!" Merlin protested vehemently. "Gwaine said little husband!" Arthur looked at him with raised eyebrows and the ghost of a smile on his lips and Merlin immediately flushed and looked down at his horse. "That came out wrong."

"Perhaps the court jester instead, Merlin. That way you can mess up all you want and I can put you in the stocks all I want." Merlin glared at him but Arthur just grinned and continued on the trail. "Oh, stop it. You look like a spoiled little boy pouting to get his way."

"And how would we know how to describe it, Arthur? Spend a lot of time looking in the mirror as a child?" Merlin grinned at his own retort and Arthur couldn't bring himself to say anything mean in reply.

"Are you calling me vain, spoiled, or both?" Arthur asked, amused.

"Both," Merlin replied cheerfully.

"Very clever, Merlin," Arthur complimented sarcastically. "There, little _husband._ Was that a good enough compliment?"

"Oh, shut up," Merlin said sourly. "I'd never marry such a prat," he muttered to himself, falling back a bit. Arthur's smile vanished and his knuckles went white under his gloves from the intense grip he took on the reigns. He couldn't help but feel hurt, even if marrying Merlin had never been a real option. It had still been his favourite fantasy. Merlin with a crown upon his head, a throne beside his, and a permanent place in his bed as his husband. Not to mention the freedom to do as much magic as he pleased whenever he pleased. How could such a thing not be his favourite fantasy? And Merlin had to go a squash it, of course. He grumbled to himself until they reached the town he had said early on that they were going to stop in on the way. He ordered Merlin to stay behind with Gwaine, Elyan, and Lancelot while he and Percival went into the town. Merlin stared at him looking very confused.

"Arthur's mad at me already," Merlin complained to Lancelot. Lancelot just smiled and offered him a comforting pat on the back. "What'd I do this time?"

"I don't know, Merlin. Maybe his arse is sore from riding," Gwaine suggested with a grin. "Is your arse sore, El?" He turned to his lover with a suggestive smirk in place and Elyan glared at him. "What? I'm just being concerned."

"No, you're being a pervert, _Sir_ Gwaine. In front of exactly who I told you not to be one in front of, too," Elyan replied irritably.

"What? Me?" Lancelot asked, obviously confused.

"No, not you. No offense to you, Merlin. It's just...Well...Arthur said we had to keep it inside the knights or he'd have to break us up because of the rules," Elyan explained nervously. He couldn't seem to meet Merlin's eyes but he didn't take any offense in it.

"Elyan, I'll be the last one to tell you there's something wrong with a man loving another man," Merlin said with a laugh. "I'm in love with the bloody _prince_, after all. Besides, I'm not the type to destroy love. I like playing matchmaker with your sister but that's the closest I come to meddling in affairs of the heart."

"Thanks," Elyan said gratefully. Merlin just shrugged and waved as he waddled into the wood in search of safe herbs for supper later on. His rubbed his sore bum and frowned. There was way too much riding going on and it was only their second day. He didn't even want to think about how sore he would be by the time they reached the Druids.

***Merlin*Merlin*Merlin***

Arthur returned after a while and the knights waiting where he had left them immediately stood up and got their horses ready to go. He looked over at the horse he always made sure Merlin rode because it was the most reliable and friendly, grinning with excitement but also feeling nervous because he had bought things for Merlin and he worried he might not like them, only to find Merlin wasn't there.

"Where is he?" Arthur asked and everyone immediately looked at Merlin's horse. When no one answered, he repeated himself demandingly, "Where is he?"

"He went for herbs right after you two left," Lancelot replied. He flinched at the crunch of Arthur's boots when the prince dismounted, his chainmail creaking unhappily, and stomped into the woods with an unpleasant expression on his face. "Well, he's a little cross, isn't it?"

All the knights looked at him and nodded.

Inside the cover of the trees, Arthur moved swiftly, quickly finding Merlin's footprints and following them like the trained hunter he was. He found a one of Merlin's neckerchiefs lying at the base of a large tree, a small pile of herbs inside and folded it up then tied it so they wouldn't spill out before continuing to track him. The trail ended in smudges and a dip in the landscape. Digging his heels into the dirt, he looked down the small hill to find Merlin lying on the ground, unconscious. He carefully slid down to him and knelt beside him. "Merlin," he whispered, feeling the love bursting in his chest and twisting his stomach with worry. "Merlin, wake up."

He patted his cheek gently and Merlin opened his eyes with a soft groan. He opened his eyes, looked at Arthur for a moment, then sat up and looked around. Arthur watched him with concern. Suddenly, Merlin looked at him with his bottom lip quivering and said, "I lost the herbs. And I found really good ones too, Arthur."

Arthur smiled at him and rested the urge to nibble away that cute little quiver. "I found them, Merlin." He held up the tied neckerchief and Merlin beamed at him. "Did you slip?"

"Yeah. But I didn't hit my head, so that's good. I just went to sleep because I hit my back on something and it hurt really badly," Merlin explained. Arthur pushed him to lean forward and examined Merlin's back for injuries under his tunic. "How does it look?"

"Very pale," Arthur quipped with a smile. "Everything's fine, Merlin. Just fine." He ran his hand over Merlin's back and Merlin blushed. "What's this?" He leaned closer and squinted at the tiny imperfection in Merlin's skin. "I think that's a needle...Merlin, where did the pain start?"

"Up there," Merlin replied immediately, pointing up at the top of the hill. Then his smile vanished and his eyes widened. "Someone shot me, didn't they?"

"We need to move. Now." Merlin nodded, pocketed his herb-filled neckerchief, and pushed himself up. He wobbled so Arthur wrapped an arm around his waist and forced his arm over his shoulders. "C'mon. Let's go."

They moved as fast as they could, Arthur always making sure to be between Merlin and the lack of cover in the woods while Merlin forced his legs to listen to his brain and his mind not to be so fuzzy. They made it back to the knights and Merlin started to go to his horse but fell so Arthur forced him onto his and climbed on in front of him. "We need to go, now. Stay in the open."

"What happened?" Gwaine asked, looking at Merlin wrapping his arms securely around Arthur and Arthur's panicked –and slightly furious – expression.

"Someone shot Merlin in there. Drugged him, I think. Move!" he barked firmly. Immediately, the knights lurched into action, Percival taking both Merlin and his own reigns. No one was going to argue with Arthur when he was worried over Merlin and ready to kill someone for harming him.

***Merlin*Merlin*Merlin***

Merlin rested his forehead on Arthur's back and sighed contently. Arthur removed one hand from his reigns and touched the hands clasped together on his belly affectionately. "Feeling better?"

"My legs aren't numb anymore and my arms feel very much alive. My back is still sore and my head's a little fuzzy but I think I'm okay," Merlin confessed with a smile. "Not ready to move to my own horse yet but definitely okay."

"Ah. All right then. You'll be sharing my bedroll tonight, Merlin. No arguments. I'm not leaving you alone. We should probably stop later as well, just to make sure we're far enough away." Merlin nodded and nuzzled his face into Arthur's back despite the chainmail. "I'm beginning to think you should be wearing chainmail, Merlin."

"Please, no. I hate the stuff and I can never put it on right. I'll be more careful, I promise." Arthur smiled and nodded. "Thank you. Perhaps, if you're not too tired before bed, I could give you a massage. You feel tense."

Arthur shook his head. "Not tonight. I'm already exhausted. But tomorrow you can, if you'd like." Merlin stifled a disappointed sigh but nodded all the same. "You rest. Hopefully, your head will smooth out." Merlin nodded again and closed his eyes. Arthur returned both hands to his reigns.

The moon was high in the sky when they decided to stop. They ate some of their rations then turned in, only Merlin and Arthur in a separate tent from everyone else. Arthur allowed Merlin to strip him of his chainmail and help him into a clean, sweat free shirt then wipe the dirt from his arm, neck, and face before returning the favour and leading him into bed.

"I bought your new blankets today," Arthur whispered when Merlin and he were both lying on their sides, Merlin facing away from him and him facing the back of Merlin's head. He slid his cold feet in between Merlin's legs and wrapped an arm around him, putting the other behind his head.

"I'll look tomorrow. Thank you," Merlin whispered back with a smile. He wrapped both arms around his pillow, since his head was on Arthur's arm instead, and snuggled into it happily. "You're so warm. Like a little fire."

"That's good because you are freezing," Arthur told him seriously. "Are you always this cold?" He ran a hand down Merlin's arm and Merlin shivered, feeling the heat of that touch across his entire body. He nodded. "It's strange that you're so cold and so pale. It's like the sun isn't able to soak into your skin and make you warm. It's strange that you're warm inside but still so pale, like you're always cold. I mean, there's a miniature sun inside you, Merlin." He slid the hand draped across Merlin's side to his heart and Merlin placed a hand over it. "I can feel it pulsing with warmth and love, just below my hand."

Merlin blushed and turned his head into Arthur's arm. "My heart, Arthur? You think my heart is a miniature sun?"

"_Like_ a miniature sun, _Mer_lin. Open your ears. Listen closely. What I'm about to say is very important. I've thought about this a lot, actually. It's always amazed me," Arthur told him. He unbent his arm and pulled Merlin close until his mouth was right next to his ear and he could be heard very clearly even though he was whispering. "Your heart shines exceptionally bright among everyone else's dull light, making everyone else seem like they have candles or tiny moons in their chests while you have a sun. Even on the worst of days, a little bit of your warmth makes everything better, especially when a lot of time is spent in that warmth. When I feel it soaking into my skin, it warms me to the very core. You're warm and welcoming to everyone, no matter who they are. Your heart is just amazing, Merlin. Just like the sun."

Merlin felt his heart swelling and attempting to burst free of his chest, so full of affection for Arthur. He felt very flattered and his entire body was warm and tingling. He had never felt so good about himself before. He couldn't help but marvel at the fact that his sun god/prince was the one telling him this. He always associated Arthur with the sun and to hear that Arthur associated him with the sun as well was astounding. "Wow," he uttered, at a loss for words.

"Yeah," Arthur whispered, chuckling softly. His breath tickled Merlin's ear and he blushed.

"Your heart is just as beautiful, Arthur. You're just as beautiful inside as you are outside," Merlin told him. His tone demanded no argument and Arthur wouldn't have fought him anyway. Fighting Merlin was fruitless; he had learned that rather quickly. "And I think you definitely know how beautiful you are."

"I've been told I'm rather gorgeous, actually," Arthur replied jokingly. Merlin smiled then turned over and wrapped his arms around his prince. Arthur rubbed his back gently. "Merlin, I need you to promise not to wonder off on your own while we're on this trip."

"Okay," Merlin agreed. "I promise." Arthur nodded and closed his eyes, yawning. "Goodnight, Arthur."

"Goodnight," Arthur muttered back, suddenly very tired. Merlin yawned as well and snuggled into Arthur. He closed his eyes and went to sleep almost instantly. Arthur wasn't far behind.

In the morning, Arthur woke to a hard bulge against his own. He opened his eyes and stared at Merlin with wide eyes. The wizard was asleep and pressing fully against him. He moaned softly and Arthur's jaw dropped. He looked amazing. His eyes were shut but his hair was messy, his mouth was open, and his clothes were dishevelled. He was definitely hard and he was panting, even in his sleep. He was very aroused. Immediately, Arthur himself hardened and he bit his lip to keep in his groan. The sight of his beloved manservant like this was going to fuel his fantasies for the next month, maybe two.

He leaned in and whispered into Merlin's ear, "Wake up," firmly. He emphasized the order with a firm shake and Merlin whined pitifully as he opened his eyes. His eyes bulged when he realized their position. "Good morning, Merlin. I trust you slept well," Arthur said calmly.

"Oh, crap. I'm so sorry, Arthur." Merlin rolled over and escaped as fast as he could. Arthur lied on his back and watched Merlin scramble into clean breeches and a tunic, hearing the soft little whimper and gasp every so often. Then Merlin hurried to get the prince's clothes.

"Merlin, go take care of that before you start hurting," Arthur ordered. "I'll dress myself today." Merlin nodded and rushed out of the tent to do as told. Arthur reached into his breeches and grasped himself. He closed his eyes and allowed the image to return to his mind and the noises to play repeatedly. His sweet Merlin had been so aroused. Arthur hoped it was even a little bit because of his proximity –just like he wished some of the warmth in Merlin's heart was for him – but knew it probably wasn't. Then he remembered and scrambled out of bed.

Merlin hurried passed the knights rousing from their sleep until he was hidden behind two thick trees. He panted quietly and palmed himself through his pants. He was so wrapped up in trying to get relief; he didn't hear anyone approaching until the twig snapped. He jerked around to see Arthur staring at the forest floor with wide eyes. "What're you doing?" he asked, horrified.

"Nothing," Arthur replied hastily. "I just came to bring you back to camp. I shouldn't have let you go off alone." Merlin grimaced but nodded and followed him back to the tent. The knights weren't around, already working on packing up camp and starting breakfast. Arthur led Merlin into the tent and retrieved his tunic from his bag. "Sorry. I know it's uncomfortable but you're going to have to...you know."

"Think nasty thoughts until it goes away," Merlin said with a nod. He sighed heavily and bent down to roll up the bed. Arthur sighed as well before shaking his head and dropping his tunic on top of his bag. He wrapped his arms around Merlin from behind and forced him up gently until they were back to front. He slid his hand to the front of Merlin's breeches and Merlin groaned, his head falling back on to Arthur's shoulder. "W-What are y-y-you do-doing?"

Arthur chuckled. "Stuttering already? You must've been hard for a while." He slid his hand inside Merlin's pants and wrapped his fingers around his shaft. Merlin shuddered against him and let out a strange, "Urghhhhhh," sound. "Hush, Merlin. Too loud and everyone will know what's going on."

"_I'd_ like to know what's going on," Merlin replied immediately. Arthur smiled and gave him a slow, hard stroke. Merlin bit his lip and, out of the corner of his eye, Arthur saw a ball of white light start forming in midair. He smiled even more. He hadn't figured Merlin's magic would react with his body but, now that he thought of it, it made some sense, since it was a part of him. He stroked Merlin again and held him up around his middle as his knees went weak. "Arthur," Merlin moaned softly. Arthur nuzzled his nose against his cheek soothingly. "Wha-What're you d-doing?"

"What do you think? I know you and you won't just masturbate in front of me. But you can't walk around hard. So relax. You're in good hands," Arthur assured him. Merlin sighed and nodded. At the same time, they thought; _Well, might as well enjoy it. This may be my only chance to experience something intimate with him._

Arthur couldn't see Merlin's expression in their position but he could see that ball of light. He watched it to know if he was doing anything wrong. He watched it grow and shrink and dull as he touched Merlin. Merlin had a hand over his mouth to keep quiet and the ball pulsed when he let out muffled moans. Merlin put his arms behind his head and linked them behind Arthur's head. Arthur kissed his neck gently and continued to watch the light. Merlin started panting heavily. "Ugh," he groaned. Arthur kissed his jaw. "It's so...Ooh...Arthur, it's so g-good."

Arthur nodded and worked him faster. Merlin groaned again and the light grew brighter. Brighter and brighter it grew as Merlin's noises came more and more. When Arthur felt Merlin starting to explode, he watched the ball literally do the same. He worked Merlin through his orgasm and watched the ball burst, sending bursts of different coloured light all over the tent, Merlin moaning the entire time and gasping his name softly.

When it was over and the lights were gone, Merlin sagged against Arthur and he held him up easily. "We really need to put more meat on your bones," Arthur decided out loud. "You're much too light, Merlin." Merlin just hummed his agreement. Arthur chuckled. "No sleeping, idiot. Get dressed."

He let go of him and Merlin forced himself to do as told. As soon as they were both clothed and packed, they left the tent and started to take it down. When they were done, Arthur finally noticed something strange about the campsite. It was empty. The bedrolls were still out and the fire was dying but still there. The horses stood tethered to their trees. But the knights were gone. He wondered what they could have been up to that required all of them to be gone so long.

"Let's get the bedrolls packed up so we're ready when everyone gets back," Merlin suggested, stroking Arthur's arm to soothe him. Arthur nodded and smiled slightly at him. They worked quickly but someone still should have been back by the time they were done. No one was. Arthur started to worry. He grabbed his sword and tossed Merlin his. Then he led him into the forest, blade unsheathed and at the ready. Merlin followed his example.

"Stay close," Arthur ordered. Merlin nodded. Arthur followed the tracks his knights had left, Merlin practically plastered to his side he was so close. Suddenly, Merlin moved away. Arthur stopped and looked at him as he knelt beside a large tree. He picked up a pink handkerchief Arthur recognized as Guinevere's and frowned at it. "Lancelot. A token from Guinevere." Merlin looked up at him with wide eyes. "He wouldn't have just left that behind."

The hair on the back of his neck stood up as he moved until he was beside Merlin again. He touched the tree Merlin was beside. There was a nick in it. An arrow mark. And on the one across from it, marks from swords swiping at opponents and getting tree instead. He had the horrible feeling they were being watched but couldn't see anyone around. Merlin had gone still and Arthur knew he was feeling the same thing. Then Merlin reached his hand across the ground and picked up an arrow. A very familiar arrow. Cold washed over Arthur and he grabbed Merlin's arm. He yanked him up and immediately started running. Merlin clasped his hand tightly and they ran for camp. Arthur skidded to a stop as three arrow came down at them, landing in front of them in the ground. He looked up and his eyes widened at the blue skinned men perched in the trees. Merlin's eyes narrowed at them and Arthur saw a flash of gold inside them. He shoved Merlin and yelled, "Go!" firmly.

Merlin ran as ordered and Arthur wasn't far behind him. More and more of the horrible red arrows rained down on them. They reached the camp and Arthur sliced the rope keeping their horses tied up together to the tree. He jumped on his and Merlin swung himself onto his own. "Go," he ordered again.

Merlin kicked his horse and they tore off, heading out of the forest as fast as they could. More arrows flew over their heads, some coming so fast they whistled in the air. They were constantly ducking to keep from being hit. One grazed Merlin's arm and he cried out but kept guiding his horse on. Frustrated, Arthur pulled out his dagger and threw it. He struck and one of their assailants fell from its perch, dead. As he rode passed, he leaned over to retrieve it skilfully. A shrill thrilling, higher and more powerful than any war cry Arthur had ever heard, came from all sides and he looked around fearfully. Suddenly, their horses were being latched onto and the blue men were thrilling at them loudly. Arthur elbowed one and kicked another as his horse reared back and whinnied in distress. He heard Merlin cry out as he swiped his sword at the small, quick opponents. One grabbed his front and locked eyes with him. Arthur mentally flinched. Such disgustingly bright yellow eyes, wide and boring into his own. _"Bring us Emrys,"_ it demanded in a high-pitched, hiss filled version of English.

"Never," Arthur spat, before he stabbed the creature and tossed it off his horse. Merlin was having a worse time than he; he saw when his vision was no longer obstructed. He rode up to him and knocked two of the five creatures clinging to him and his horse off. Merlin swiped at two others and they fell off out of fear rather than being hit. Arthur slapped Merlin's steed on the ass and it whinnied angrily before tearing off. He kicked his own and shoved the last creature off his horse's side. He grabbed the last one off of Merlin's horse and threw it under his own. A sickening crunch was heard as it was trampled. A glance back let him know all the creatures were either dead or staring after them, injured and immobile. He heard a quieter thrilling from them. It sounded like whining, almost. Crying, maybe?

A few hours later, when they had gotten a safe distance away from their assailants –far enough the thrilling whine could not be heard – and as far out of the woods as they could, Merlin questioned, "What about the others, Arthur? We left them back there. The horses too."

"I know," was Arthur only reply. Merlin turned to face him and frowned. Arthur continued to stare ahead of himself. His sword had yet to be sheathed. The creature had demanded Emrys. Did that mean they didn't know Merlin was Emrys? If so, did that mean they hadn't had an altercation with him before? If it wasn't a grudge, why did they want him so badly? And what the bloody hell was wrong with _him_? He had been taking advantage of Merlin's need to get off while his knights were kidnapped. Or worse. What was he going to say to Guinevere when, _if_, they returned without Lancelot? She was going to be devastated.

"Why didn't we hear them?" Merlin asked suddenly.

"We were distracted. And from the looks of it, they lured the others away before attacking," Arthur replied.

"No, no. I already knew that. But why didn't we hear them when they were attacking?" he clarified. "The little blue things, I mean."

"What're you talking about? They were impossible not to hear," Arthur spat irritably.

"Arthur, they didn't make a sound. I saw their mouths open but they didn't make a sound," Merlin insisted, frowned at him in concern. Arthur looked at Merlin and found nothing but sincerity and worry on his face. He truly hadn't heard.

"You didn't hear _anything_?" Arthur asked, his narrowed eyes going wide and his pace slowing. "You didn't hear it demand Emrys? The thrilling?" Merlin shook his head and Arthur looked away from his suddenly wide open eyes. "Strange. You'd think you would be the one to hear them," he muttered, mostly to himself.

Neither one of them actually looked at the other for another hour, both too focused on their thoughts. Then Merlin finally broke the silence, as he often did. "Is there anything you're not telling me? Did you have a strange dream last night? Did your food taste strangely? Did you touch or ingest any strange liquids?"

"No, no, and no," Arthur replied, shaking his head. "Maybe you couldn't hear them because..." He stopped himself from voicing the thought out loud just in time. Merlin wasn't ready for him to know so he had to pretend he didn't. "I don't know why, actually. Maybe they didn't want you to hear."

"Why wouldn't they want me to hear their battle cries?" Merlin muttered, obviously agitated. Arthur ignored him. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Merlin retrieved a small, leather bound book from his saddlebag and opened it.

"What're you doing?" Arthur questioned, slowing his horse to match Merlin's pace. He leaned over to sneak a peek but Merlin pulled it to his chest protectively. "Wrong time to be updating your diary, _Mer_lin."

"It's a book on magical creatures," Merlin confessed. "I want to see if those things are in here."

"And why can't I see?" Merlin rolled his eyes and waved his hand like he was trying to bat away a fly. Arthur sighed and took a grip on Merlin's reigns. "Fine. You read. I'll guide the horses." He finally sheathed his sword but continued to look around periodically. After a few hours of Merlin muttering to himself, reading out loud it seemed, and Arthur being constantly on guard, Merlin let out a triumphant cry and Arthur glanced at him. Merlin took his reigns and nudged the horse until he was level with Arthur again. He held the book out and Arthur frowned at it. "Their ears were pointed, Merlin."

"So are these," Merlin insisted, tapping the drawing. "I know you can't really tell but the description says so." Arthur read through the paragraph Merlin indicated and nodded. "It even explains...You know what? Maybe this has something in it about why they want Emrys."

Arthur snatched the book before Merlin could hide it from him. Merlin stretched, trying to get it, but quickly returned his hands to the horn of his saddle to keep from falling over. "You're right. It does explain why I could hear them and you couldn't. That is, if there's anything you're ready to confess?"

"C-Confess?" Merlin stuttered nervously.

"You know what? I resolved to wait until you were ready to tell me, Merlin. But this game is getting old. I'm not stupid and you're not that sneaky. I know you're him. The one they want. I know you're a sorcerer. I know you're _Emrys_," he hissed the last word just in case someone was around and Merlin stared at him. Arthur almost rolled his eyes at the fear he saw in Merlin's eyes. "I've known for months. If I was going to turn you in, I would've done it by now. Stop worrying. And stop lying. Just talk to me, Merlin."

After a long moment, a smile creeped its way onto Merlin's face and he held his hand out for the book. "Thank you, Arthur." Arthur nodded and Merlin let him take his reigns again as he started to talk, surmising the books' description of their enemy for Arthur. "So, it says they're a form of goblin mixed with elves. Children call them Gobs, since their real name is unpronounceable."

"Gobs. Cute," Arthur muttered, amused. He shivered as the wind curled around him before carrying on its way. Merlin nodded and muttered a spell quietly. Arthur's cloak left his bag and found its way to his neck. Arthur smiled. "Thank you."

"A manservant's job is never done," Merlin replied playfully. Arthur's smile widened and gave Merlin his reigns back to reach into his bag and retrieve the spare cloak he had brought along. Squeezing the saddle with his thighs to stay on, he leaned over to put it on Merlin's shoulders. "Thank you."

Arthur just nodded. "Tell me more about them. We need to know why they're after you. I mean, you've never encountered them before, have you?" Merlin shook his head. "Then they're slaughtering good men for no reason. There's no grudge, no revenge to be sought. They have to be stopped. Maybe we should forget the Druids and track them."

"No," Merlin said, shaking his head. "I have some questions for the Druids. I think they can help us. They're good people, believe it or not."

"All right," Arthur agreed with a nod. The wind whooshed around them again, colder than before, and they both shivered. "Damn it. Merlin, give me your reigns." Merlin obeyed and he tied them around the horn of his saddle. Then he reached over and pulled Merlin onto his horse in front of him. He pulled Merlin's new blanket out of the saddlebag beside his right leg. "Magic my saddlebags over to your horse."

Merlin obeyed again and Arthur wrapped them in the blanket. "It's going to rain," Merlin told him, looking up at the gray clouds overhead. "I can put a shield over us to keep the rain off."

"Good," Arthur said with a nod. "You read. I'll guide the horses. We're not stopping to camp tonight unless we absolutely have to."

Merlin glanced over at his abandoned horse and smiled, wondering when it became so normal for the poor animal to be nothing more than a pack mule and him to ride in Arthur's arms like a rescued damsel. He snuggled into their combined heat and read through the page on the Gobs. The writing didn't even take up a full page; just barely making it passed half of it. Most of it was a description of their appearance and what they ate. But it did mention they only fought with bows and arrows and their claws. Nothing remotely helpful but at least they didn't have magic. When he was done, he leaned back against Arthur and sent the book back to his saddle bag.

Arthur put one arm around him and rested his chin on his shoulder. Merlin smiled. He felt good. Safe, even. His prince knew he was magic and didn't care. But there was something that was nagging on his mind, other than the need to cry over the missing knights. "Arthur, about this morning," he started to say. However, he was interrupted.

"I'd rather not discuss this morning," Arthur immediately cut in. "No need to make things awkward." He turned his head and rested his forehead against the side of Merlin's head, inhaling the scent of his hair. "Besides, because of that distraction, we lost our knights. I was indulging myself, being selfish, and it may have resulted in the death of four good men. I'd rather not discuss it."

Merlin turned his head to look at his prince and marvelled at the sadness and self-loathing in his beautiful blue eyes. "No, Arthur. It's not your fault. They are all skilled fighters. They had their swords. Us being with them probably wouldn't have done much good. We'd all be dead, probably. I don't even know if my magic works on them. And, anyway, you were hardly indulging yourself or being selfish. You were tending to my needs."

"Not so much," Arthur said, chuckling softly. Merlin raised his eyebrows at him curiously. "I could have let you wait it out. I chose to 'help' you. Just because I wanted to. It was entirely my fault they were kidnapped. Or worse."

"Stop that. It was not," Merlin insisted firmly. "If you're to blame, so am I. I mean, I'm the one who woke up hard and ran off. I'm the one who needed the help. I'm the one who was having an orgasm while our friends were being taken." Arthur started to protest then smiled and nudged the side of Merlin's head with his nose, knowing Merlin didn't really blame himself. "No more blame, okay?"

"Yeah," Arthur agreed. He pulled the blanket tighter around them as the wind once again picked up and flinched as an icy drop of rain splashed on the back of his hand. "You'd better put that shield up to keep us dry."

No sooner had Merlin gotten the invisible cover over them than the single drop turned into a heavy downpour. They kept pressed together and urged the horses on despite their constant stopping from fear of the thunder. Merlin's horse needed constant petting and soothing. A town came into their sights and Arthur was surprised to find he recognized it. Aurora. The last town and last landmark before entering the Druids' lands. The little bit of land Uther had given them to stop the fighting before his war on magic began. Had it not been for Gaius' advice, he would have restarted the war between himself and the Druids. But Gaius convinced him that breaking a treaty with the Druids would lead to distrust from his allies he had treaties with as well, thankfully.

"We'll stop here and wait out the rain. The horses need a break," Arthur decided out loud. Merlin nodded and, as soon as they reached the town's borders, dropped the shield so none would see. They both flinched as the rain pelted down on them. They found an inn halfway through the town, when they were both completely soaked through and freezing. A man came running out to see if they needed a room with his coat over his head and a place for their horses. They dismounted and unloaded the horses as fast as they could then he took the horses around the side of the two story home he had came out of and told them to go on in. A woman, his wife, greeted them at the door and Arthur pulled out his coin pouch to pay her with.

"Pay me after you dry off, darling. Your hands are like ice." Arthur smiled gratefully at her and she led them upstairs and to a room. "Is this all right or do you want separate rooms?"

"This is perfect. Thank you," Arthur replied. It was a small room with a wooden tub in the corner, a stone fireplace, and two small beds positioned only two feet apart. They would be easy enough to push together and the blankets looked very warm, thankfully. The bath being right beside the fireplace was to their favour as well, since it would keep them warm while they bathed. Arthur could feel mud inside his boots and it was not pleasant. Merlin was shivering and Arthur yearned to take him into his arms and warm him but knew it was inappropriate in front of the kindly woman.

"I'll have my girl bring water for the bath and start a fire. How long were you out in that rain?" She opened the cupboard beside the bed furthest from the door and extracted several towels. She placed them on the bed and tied a clothes line up.

"No more than a few hours." Arthur took Merlin's bags and set them carefully on the ground. He picked up a towel and started to help Merlin out of his jacket and cloak. "You're going to catch ill," he muttered worriedly. He wrapped him in the towel and rubbed his shoulders, trying to warm him. "How did you end up so much wetter than me?"

"N-no i-idea-a," Merlin stuttered, shivering. The woman glanced at them and Arthur forced down his blush at her knowing look. She smiled and took Merlin's cloak and jacket to hang them on the clothes line. Arthur watched he wring them out first so he would know how to do it properly himself. He knew to hang the wet clothes but he didn't know you were supposed to wring them out first. She left them alone and he began to pull Merlin's clothes off him slowly. He wrung them out over the tub like she had and hung them. Merlin was red as he dried himself off but Arthur wasn't sure if it was because he was naked or because he was cold.

Arthur pulled his top and cloak off, wrung them out, and hung them with everything else. Then he removed his shoes and walked over to Merlin. He picked up another towel, one that wasn't tied around Merlin's waist, and Merlin smiled as he put it on his head and rubbed his hair gently, tugging away the moisture for him. Arthur touched his cheek in what was supposed to be an affectionate pat and they both hissed. "I can't tell what's colder, your cheek or my hand."

"Your hand," Merlin automatically answered. He took both of Arthur's hands in his and blew hot air across them. He rubbed them quickly and blew on them again. There was a knock on the door and Arthur called, "Come in," without thinking. Merlin quickly dropped his hands and took a step back and away.

"Hello," the young woman who entered greeted. She immediately started blushing as Arthur turned to face her. Not that one could really blame her. There was a shirtless and completely gorgeous prince looking at her attentively, after all. She set her firewood carrier down beside the fireplace and knelt down to get a fire started. "Papa asked if you two needed dry clothes."

"No, thank you. We have some clothes that managed to stay dry in the bags," Merlin replied. He picked up another towel and moved to stand in front of Arthur, gently wiping away imaginary moisture for an excuse to hide Arthur from the girl's sight. Arthur placed a hand on his hip and stroked his thumb over the skin above his towel, the soft touch making Goosebumps break out across Merlin's flesh. Merlin looked up at him and he mouthed, "Subtle," teasingly. She left to get water for the bath and Arthur grinned at Merlin. "What?"

"Nothing. I just find your little attempt to preserve my modest intriguing, if that was what it was," Arthur replied, still grinning. "As well as the fact you're just as exposed as me and don't seem to care."

Merlin blushed and patted Arthur's chest with the towel gently. "Shut up," he muttered. "So, why didn't you mention who we are?"

"I thought you got annoyed when I introduced myself, title and all," Arthur replied with a shrug. "Would you prefer I did?" Merlin shook his head. He had just been wondering where the modesty had come from so suddenly. Arthur stroked the damp hair behind Merlin's ear and smiled. "You don't want to boast about being the prince's manservant?"

"Of course. I mean, I have so much to boast about. I clean the prince's boots and his dirty breeches," Merlin replied sarcastically. Arthur grinned. He couldn't help but lean into his prince's touch a bit. It felt wonderful to be touched so tenderly. "Absolutely not. I let you get all self-important and I end up being lectured about calling you 'Arthur' instead of 'sire' or 'you're Highness'."

"I don't mean to intrude but are you a prince, sir?" They turned to find the little woman standing there holding a bucket of water and looking at them with wide eyes and a bit of a blush on her cheeks.

"No, no. Just a knight," Arthur replied, softening his smile for her. "It's a joke between Merlin and I. He says I think I'm as important as the prince." She didn't appear to believe them but nodded as well and moved to pour the water into the tub. She left and came back with two more buckets. She poured them in then curtsied and started to leave. "Wait a moment, milady."

Merlin watched as Arthur gave her a small pouch of money and smiled. "This should cover the room and a little extra for you. And do tell your parents thank you, please. I'm sorry if the pouch a little damp."

She smiled and curtsied again. "Thank you, sir. Is this also for my discretion?" she asked, tilting her head to the side curiously.

"Yes, please," Arthur replied, still smiling like he was harmless. She nodded and left the room. Arthur shut and locked the door behind her. "Do something about the water, will you?" Arthur requested as soon as he could no longer hear her footsteps. Merlin nodded and walked over to the tub to see what needed to be done. It was halfway full but the water was much too cold. He muttered a spell to heat it and fill it a bit more then turned to face his prince. "Thank you. You know, that permanent blush was because she thinks we're lovers."

"We give a lot of people that impression," Merlin said with a shrug. "Gwaine asked me the first two days he was with us how long we had been sleeping together and Lancelot asked me the first time we met him how long we had been in love. Even Percival and Elyan asked."

Arthur chuckled and shook his head, forcing away the sadness that threatened to creep up and wrap around him at the mention of his knights. "Guinevere asked me last month who was more important; you or her?" Merlin looked surprised but Arthur just shrugged. "Apparently, I spend too much of my free time with you. Why do you think she has moved on to Lancelot?"

"I'm sorry," Merlin said sincerely. "I know you loved her." Arthur shook his head. He really hadn't. He loved the thought of having such a perfect queen and someone to love him. But he loved Merlin. He stepped out off his breeches and hung them up eagerly. It felt so good not to have then chafing against his thighs from the water anymore. Merlin scoffed and raised his hand. A few whispered words and they, and everything else in their possession, dried. "There. Much better."

"Very good, Merlin. I think I like this magic thing." Arthur strode over to him and smiled. "How should we decide who bathes first?" He cupped Merlin's face briefly then slid his hands down his neck to his chest. "You're still so cold. But I am too. Let's bathe together." He slid his hands down Merlin's chest and felt his heart rate increase under his hands. Merlin's skin flushed and he looked away bashfully. Arthur smiled and tugged away the towel. He hummed his approval when he saw the other male was half-hard. "Thinking naughty thoughts, _Mer_lin? Any about your prince?"

"Shut up," Merlin muttered, still refusing to make eye contact. Arthur smiled and stepped around him and into the tub. He held out his arms and helped Merlin inside. He settled him between his legs and wrapped his arms around him tightly. Merlin moaned softly. "It's so _warm_."

"It is. It's fantastic," Arthur replied contently. He leaned back and pulled Merlin with him, keeping him pressed to his chest. He cupped water in his hands and let his dribble down onto Merlin's chest. "I can already feel you getting warmer. I'm glad. I just hope you don't catch a cold."

Merlin just leaned back into Arthur's embrace and closed his eyes. Here was heaven, he decided. But it was much too odd to be left alone. "Arthur, today's been odd for us. In fact, this entire trip has been odd for us. We've shared a bedroll, shared a horse, and you've touched me. Intimately. Now tonight. The touching, the bath, and you've been extremely attentive. What's going on?"

"I have no reason to stifle my urges," Arthur admitted with a shrug. "We're alone and you seem to be consenting. Do you want me to stop?" Merlin shook his head. He never wanted Arthur to stop. "Good. Now relax and let the water warm you. We'll have to worry in the morning but tonight, let's just forget."

**TBC...**

**Probably not the best chapter. But at least I did my best. **** I'm very sorry it took me so long to update. I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Merlin slipped into his dry breeches and watched Arthur do the same out of the corner of his eye. He was so beautiful. His golden skin was glistening with water and his hair was clinging to his forehead. He watched him lean over to retrieve his towel from the bed to message the moisture from his hair, which kept dripping water into his eyes. He looked away and started to do the same with his own hair. Arthur looked at him and smiled. "Very subtle, Merlin," he teased. He watched his ears turn pink smugly. "Do I need to put a shirt on?"_

"_Do whatever you want," Merlin muttered. He reached for his own shirt but Arthur grabbed his wrist to stop him._

"_Leave it off," he ordered. "You don't have to cover up." He leaned over and kissed Merlin's shoulder blade tenderly. "It'll be dried meat and fruit for dinner tonight," he said before moving to the saddlebags and kneeling down to get the dried venison and a couple apples from inside._

"_Arthur? Do you have a…a bed mate?" Merlin asked nervously. He sat down on one of the beds and stared at the floor. Arthur sat down beside him and shook his head. He handed Merlin an apple and set the leather wrapped venison beside them. "Well, are you interested in one?"_

_Arthur frowned. "Where's this going, Merlin?" Seeing how tense Merlin was, he smiled and tried to joke by asking, "Are you offering to be my lover?"_

_Merlin looked away from him entirely, instead of trying to peek out of the corner of his eyes at him like he had been. Arthur's breath caught in his throat and his smile fell. Merlin glanced at him quickly then shifted away from him on the bed. "It was a stupid idea. Forget I said anything."_

_Arthur grabbed his wrist to stop his shifting and slid closer until their thighs touched. "You do realize what that would entail, Merlin? Everything that would entail?"_

"_I would still be your manservant but I would accommodate your sexual needs whenever you chose," Merlin replied calmly. He knew exactly how being someone's catamite worked. Gaius had explained when he first heard the word and failed to understand it. "It would have to be a secret and it would either end or continue discreetly when you got married."_

"_You want to enter an affair with me?" Arthur asked, just to be sure he had everything clear. "You would not receive special treatment, Merlin. I couldn't give you any, just because people already think we're having an affair. If this is your way of trying to get more pay or something without just asking for it, I can arrange that without you having to sleep with me."_

"_I don't need money or anything else," Merlin told him seriously, shaking his head. "I just want to be your catamite. What's so hard to understand about that?"_

"_Catamite," Arthur repeated with a snort. "I prefer the term lover." Merlin just shrugged. Arthur looked at him for a long moment then sighed and stroked his cheek with one of his roughened knuckles. "Let me think about it, all right? I'd hate to jeopardize our friendship but if it's something you really want, it's definitely worth some thought."_

_Arthur was silent for a long time and Merlin slowly began to grow uncomfortable. He felt scrutinized and judged but, when he glanced at him he realized Arthur didn't hold any sort of judgment in his eyes, just deep thoughtfulness, probably debating the pros and cons of sleeping with him. Merlin once again wished he was more attractive._

"_You're staring," Merlin informed him, jolting Arthur out of his thoughts. Arthur smiled bashfully and looked away. Merlin climbed up onto the bed fully and moved onto his knees behind Arthur. Out of the corner of his eye, the prince saw the jar of muscle oil floating to Merlin. "Don't argue," Merlin pleaded softly._

_Arthur nodded. He hadn't intended to. He had gone too long without feeling Merlin's long, elegant fingers digging into his muscles, slowly pulling the weight of the world off his shoulders along with his tension. He wondered if Merlin would let him return the favour or if the desire to be his catamite, the want to have sex with him, was something Merlin used as stress relief. They shared the weight of the world, after all, and he had never seen Merlin doing anything that looked as relaxing as his massages. But if Merlin used sex to relieve stress, wouldn't he have heard of his conquests about the castle? He was very in tune to the rumour mill, since he had to make sure he heard of any magic rumours or anyone suspecting Merlin immediately. He would have heard. He jumped when Merlin touched his shoulders with the cold oil on his fingers and his thoughts vanished._

"_Cold?" Merlin inquired quietly. Arthur nodded. "Sorry." The second time he touched him the oil was warm and Arthur sighed happily at the contact. "Do you want to lie down?"_

_Arthur's eyelids drooped closed as Merlin's breath danced across his ear. "You're trying to seduce me," he accused gently, not at all angry at Merlin's tactics. He was impressed with his boldness, actually._

"_Yes," Merlin admitted quietly. Arthur placed his hands over Merlin's on his shoulders and leaned back against him. "I could please you, Arthur. You know I would try my hardest to please you." He slid his oil-covered hands down Arthur's shoulders to his chest. Arthur put his hands over them, keeping them just below his pictorials with a thoughtful expression._

"_Give me a valid reason why, Merlin. Something other than you just want to. You have a reason for wanting this. Tell me it," Arthur ordered softly._

"_I can't," Merlin muttered. "You'd hate me." He started to draw circles in Arthur's skin with his nails and Arthur frowned._

"_No more secrets, Merlin. Please," Arthur said quietly. "You have my solemn promise not to hate you or get mad at you over anything you may say. Unless you say money because then I get to smack you upside the head for lying." Merlin chuckled softly and leaned down to kiss Arthur's forehead. Arthur sat up and turned around to stroke Merlin's cheek softly. "I do want you, Merlin. I just can't have a meaningless sexual encounter with someone who means so much."_

"_It wouldn't be meaningless," Merlin muttered. He took the hand from his cheek and held it tightly. "Arthur, I have deep feelings for you. I'm, uh, in love with you. I want to know what it's like to have you inside me, at least once." Merlin squeezed his eyes shut so he wouldn't have to see Arthur's expression and Arthur was silent and still for a long moment._

"_Merlin?" Arthur said softly. Merlin reluctantly opened his eyes and looked up at him. "Take off your clothes." Merlin released Arthur's hand and reached down to untie his breeches. Arthur stood up beside the bed and did the same. He watched Arthur toss his breeches away and bit his bottom lip to prevent drooling over the half-hard length he finally got to see without shame. "Merlin, your pants. C'mon. We can't do this if you're wearing them."_

_Merlin nodded and quickly removed yanked off his pants. He tossed them onto the floor and looked at Arthur eagerly. Arthur grinned down at him. He leaned down and kissed him softly on the forehead. Merlin shut his eyes contently and Arthur ran his fingers through his hair. "Thank you, Arthur," Merlin whispered softly. He reached up and let his hands trail down Arthur's chest._

"_It's my pleasure." Arthur lowered his mouth to Merlin's ear and whispered, "I love you too." Merlin opened his eyes and grinned. He wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck and pulled him down so he could catch his lips in a deep, slow kiss._

"_Merlin," Arthur muttered when he pulled back. Merlin smiled and dotted kisses across Arthur's jaw and down his neck. He stopped to suck and nibble on Arthur's pronounced collarbone. He traced it with his tongue and Arthur ran his hands down his back softly._

Merlin flinched and grunted in pain as a sudden pain went through his right arm and his chest suddenly had pressure on it. He opened his eyes and moaned. He looked around and realized he wasn't in bed with Arthur looming over him with lust and love in his eyes. He was in the bath and Arthur was holding his right arm far too tightly for comfort. "C'mon, Merlin. Stay above the water already."

"Arthur," Merlin muttered groggily. He pushed himself up and turned his head to look at Arthur. "Sorry. I fell asleep."

"I know," Arthur said, laughing. "I did too. You nearly drowned in the tub though, Merlin. Let's go ahead and get out." Merlin nodded and pushed himself up with a sigh. The tub was still magicked to be warm and he didn't want to get out but he knew if he didn't, he would end up sleeping in it. Or dying. That would be a shameful way to go. A powerful wizard destined to protect the great Arthur Pendragon drowning in a bath tub. He shook his head and scoffed at himself. Arthur looked at him curiously as he stood up as well. "What?"

"Just thinking how embarrassing it would be to drown in the bath after everything we've been through." Arthur chuckled and nodded. Merlin summoned two towels to him and Arthur and climbed out of the tub. "Fire's dying," Merlin muttered, shivering. He glared at the fireplace and the flickering flame grew until warmth spread across the room. Arthur smiled gratefully at him and he grinned before picking up a pair of pants and stepping into them. "I'm going to put up some protective wards."

Arthur nodded and pulled on dry pants of his own. Merlin whispered spells over the windows while Arthur wiped the moisture off his torso and hair. As soon as Merlin finished with the windows, he started to go spell the door but was stopped by a knock. Arthur picked up his sheathed sword and Merlin walked to the door cautiously. He opened it, only peeking his head out, and found the little serving girl outside, holding a tray of food.

"Hello," she said with a smile. He opened the door further and she came in. She set the tray on Arthur's bed, eyeing his sword uncomfortably, then started to leave. "If you'd be so kind as to leave the tray outside the door when you're finished, sirs, that would be wonderful. Have a good night."

"You too," Arthur said as Merlin moved to lock the door behind her. "Let's hope it's as good as it smells." Arthur sat on the bed and took the lid off one of the bowls. "Stew. Hmm." He lifted a spoon to take a bite but Merlin put a hand over his hand and glared at him. "What?"

"Let me test it first, idiot," Merlin grumbled. He muttered another spell but, to Arthur, it appeared as though nothing happened.

"Merlin, what was the purpose of that?" Arthur asked irritably.

"I was testing for poison," Merlin explained. "I do it to all your food. I can do it long distance so it works at feasts too." He seemed rather proud of himself, Arthur noticed with amusement. "After the poisoned chalice incident, I'm not taking any chances."

"Of course," Arthur said understandingly. He smiled and brought the spoon to his mouth. Through a mouthful of stew, he said, "Clever of you." Merlin snorted his laughter and shook his head at his prince. Arthur just smiled and patted the seat beside him expectantly. Merlin sat down and handed Arthur his bowl before picking up his own. They split the loaf of bread in half and ate enthusiastically, glad for something warm in their bellies. When they were full and getting sleepy, Merlin finished his spells and put the tray outside. Then he started to climb into his own bed, only to have Arthur grab his hand on his way past Arthur's bed and pull him into his bed with him.

Merlin used magic to put out the candles but left the fire going and snuggled into Arthur's embrace contently. Arthur placed a gentle kiss on his shoulder before closing his eyes and drifting off. Merlin followed him only seconds later.

Their peaceful rest was ruined when someone began to pound on the door urgently. Merlin jumped off the bed but Arthur beat him to the door, sword unsheathed and at the ready. Once again, it was that little serving girl. However, she wasn't alone any more. A man with a jagged scar down his right cheek in a tan robe was standing behind her, holding a dagger to her neck. "Let us in," the man barked, his voice gruff and gravely. The ridiculous thought flittered into Merlin's mind that the man needed one of Gaius' potions for a sore throat. Arthur moved back and the man pushed the serving girl through the doorway into the room. Two more robed men followed as well as an elderly woman in a similar robe. The two men not preoccupied with holding a knife to that poor girl's neck shut the door behind the woman and stood in front of it like guards.

"What do you want?" Arthur asked, his tone dark and angry. Merlin narrowed his eyes at their...guests, for lack of better word. "You're Druids, yes?"

"Yes," the elderly woman answered. "Please, lower your sword, Prince Arthur. Élan, release the girl." At her order, the serving girl was immediately released and guided into the single chair before the fire. "Forgive the violence. We have children in our lands and were unwilling to allow you to enter. They frighten easily. We would have been gentler in approaching you but Emrys' wards prevented us from simply walking into the inn and knocking."

Arthur lowered his sword then nodded to Merlin and Merlin rushed to check on the serving girl. "Are you hurt?" he asked, using his forefinger to tilt her head so he could look for a wound left by the knife. She shook her head. He took hold of her elbow and guided her to stand. "Okay. I'm sorry for all this. Let's get you out of her. Go to your mother and father."

He led her to the door and the men guarding it eyed him. He narrowed his eyes and growled, "Move," firmly. They looked at the women for orders but Merlin didn't give them a chance to hear her order them around. He grabbed the front of their robes, summoned his magic to give him strength, and yanked them away from the door. "Next time I say move, do it," he barked after opening the door and pushing the serving girl out into the corridor. "Again, sorry for all this."

He heard Arthur snort in amusement behind him and quickly shut the door to get back to his prince's side. The two Druid men glared at him as he moved to stand protectively beside Arthur. Arthur gripped his sword firmly and addressed the Druid woman. "What do you know of the blue creatures that are killing Camelot soldiers?"

"Only that they are not to be trifled with. They are quick and deadly." Merlin glanced at the man with the scar as he shifted closer to the woman and narrowed his eyes again. He didn't like him. He gave him a bad feeling. "From what we've gathered, they are some sort of decedent to the goblins. However, they have no magic. Only speed and agility."

"And their marksmanship," Arthur added. She nodded. "Do they have a name?" He held out his hand for hers and she placed her delicate fingers over his sword calloused ones without hesitation. He guided her to sit in the chair before the fire and she inclined her head gratefully.

"Not that I'm aware of. I do, however, have a scroll that may be of use to you. Élan," she commanded softly. The man with the scar pulled a large scroll from his robes and handed it to Arthur reluctantly. Arthur passed it to Merlin and he sat down on the bed to read it. "Forgive my fellows. They don't agree with my methods. They are without trust for any person baring the Pendragon name or crest."

"I understand perfectly. Neither of us has a reason to trust each other," Arthur said calmly. She smiled softly and nodded. Merlin glanced up at his future king and smiled slightly. Arthur caught his eye and winked. Merlin ducked his head to continue reading the scroll as a blush bloomed on his cheeks. He had never been so glad for Gaius' lessons on the Druids' language.

It was mostly lore. How the creatures spawned from goblins and such. How they were originally gifted with magic and deemed unfit to have it when they used it for nothing more than cold blooded murder and how they had vowed to get their magic back one day. It wasn't a tale that brought about any sympathy for the unnamed creatures. They were just selfish, stone hearted murders, from what Merlin could tell. The description included weaknesses but none that were particularly helpful. It also included their strengths and those they had already seen. None of it explained how they had carried off the bodies their friends. Also, from what he could tell, they were pretty stupid. They couldn't have learned English or written that scroll on their own. Someone had to have taught them. Someone would still have to be helping them.

He rolled up the scroll and walked back to Arthur. "There's no way they're working on their own. They couldn't have carried off our friends so quickly and they definitely had to learn to write and speak English from someone."

Arthur nodded solemnly and the old Druid woman did as well. "That was the conclusion I came to as well. It may also interest you to know that your friends are alive."

Merlin and Arthur looked at each other then back at her. "How can you be sure?" Arthur questioned suspiciously.

"Because I prepared to send a blessing out to insure a peaceful afterlife and was unable. The ritual couldn't be performed on living souls. You haven't received any sort of ransom message?" she asked. Harmless as she seemed, Merlin didn't like the way her expression never changed, even as she spoke. He wondered if he was paranoid, thinking a serene expression was something suspicious. But maybe being paranoid was a good thing. Trusting these people just because they were Druids wouldn't end well for him or Arthur.

"No. Not yet. I should get a message to Camelot. Maybe they have," Arthur said, his brow furrowed thoughtfully. He moved to pull on a shirt and retrieve parchment and writing materials from one of the saddle bags. Merlin began to pull everything down from the clothes line, drying them the minute he touched them. He folded everything up and began to tuck them into their respective bags while Arthur wrote down a quick message to Camelot. Then they both turned back to the Druids. "You'll have to forgive us. We have to be prepared to leave quickly. The people here won't be happy with us for bringing Druids into their town."

"We understand perfectly. Please, finish your packing. We can finish out conversation while you do," she replied calmly. Merlin pulled on his new jacket and boots and tossed Arthur his. While the prince pulled on his coat and shoes, he rushed to finish the packing. The elderly woman spoke with Arthur, mostly, and he caught her glancing at him out of the corner of her eyes occasionally. She actually looked at him with fear in her eyes. But also respect, which made him fight down a blush that threatened to taint his cheeks. Very few people actually respected him and just knowing that even a few people did always made him feel humble and shy.

"Merlin, settle down and get your boots on," Arthur said, walking over to put a hand over Merlin's to stop his frantic packing. "There's nothing else to pack, you hyper child." He smirked teasingly and Merlin narrowed his eyes at him. He wanted to stick his tongue at him but he knew that would do nothing more than make Arthur tease him even more.

"I dislike you," Merlin told him monotonously. Arthur chuckled and shoved him with one finger towards his boots. Merlin muttered unhappily as he pulled them on and Arthur continued to smirk.

"You don't worry he'll harm you?" the old woman asked Arthur.

The mischievousness faded from Arthur's smile and he shook his head. "No. I never have and never will. Merlin's harmless. He's just unhappy because he's tired." Merlin muttered some more and Arthur grinned over at him. Merlin finished tying his boots and yanked on his jacket. "And anyway, he's more a protector, than an instigator."

"I can instigate!" Merlin protested.

"Sure you can," Arthur replied placating. Merlin grumbled and picked up the scroll. He wanted to throw it at Arthur's head but knew that wouldn't end well. Instead he just moved to stand next to Arthur and thought about turning his bed to stone when they returned to Camelot. He knew he wouldn't actually do it but it was a fun thought. Maybe he would just spell his sword to be a little heavier during training. No. Arthur could get hurt like that. He could muddy up the training field. That was always good for a laugh. No, he couldn't do that either. Last time, one of the knights almost clubbed himself in the head with his mace. Gaius was not happy with him. He didn't want the extra chores Gaius would assign as punishment. Oh well. He would figure something out when they got back.

"_We_ _should_ _go_ _now_," one of the men hissed in Druid to the woman. Arthur looked at Merlin for a translation but he just shook his head.

"Yes," the woman replied calmly. She extended a hand to Arthur and he helped her to her feet carefully. She sighed. "The townspeople are displeased. Their men are gathering to urge us from town."

"Of course they are," Merlin said with a sigh. Arthur smiled at him and Merlin collected the saddlebags. One of the Druid men hurried to help him while Arthur lent the woman his arm. "Thank you," Merlin said to the man. He nodded. "Do you speak English?"

"Very well," the man replied with a smile. "I'm Caleb." He extended his free hand and Merlin shook it firmly. Élan led the way to the stables and Caleb set the bags where Merlin indicated. "You are the princes' servant?"

"Well, yes, but we're so much more than that too. I like to think that were friends but he'll deny it till his dying day. Not because he doesn't agree or anything," Merlin said quickly when Caleb looked at him with an arched brow. "But, because he's a prince, he's not allowed to claim any friends. To his enemies, it's a weakness. But Arthur doesn't need to claim anyone as a friend anyway. He's such a good guy that he'll protect a complete stranger, if they're too weak to defend themselves. And really, hurting his friends just makes him mad and he's a force to be reckoned with when he's mad."

"Good to know," Caleb said with a smile. "He seems a little more playful than we expected."

"Yeah," Merlin said with a smile. "He's not like other royals." He glanced at the entrance of the stables where Arthur was speaking to a daring local brandishing a rather large dagger. "He actually has a heart. And a brain. But don't tell him I said that."

Caleb chuckled. "I won't."

Merlin stroked his horse (Her name was Temperance but that wasn't his choice. She used to be Morgana's before a suitor gave her a faster stallion and didn't ask for him back when she turned him down. Temperance and Morgana didn't get along anyway.) gently and she looked at him. He could tell she was unhappy. He would be too if he was her. He reached into his jacket pocket for the pouch of sugar cubes inside and fed her two. "I know. I'd rather be asleep too. But we have to get moving."

Arthur's horse, Belvedere, nudged Merlin in the back and he turned to give him two sugar cubes as well. "Yes, Bell. You're a good horse too," he assured the male horse with a smile.

"They're beautiful," Caleb said, running gently fingers through Temperance's mane. "What are their names?"

"The mare is Temperance and the stallion is Belvedere," Merlin told the Druid with a friendly smile. "Temperance is mine and Bell's Arthur's."

"They're both gorgeous," Caleb praised. Merlin could have sworn he saw Belvedere's chest puff out proudly.

"Thank you," Merlin replied politely. "Are you on horseback?" He walked over to get Belvedere's saddle blanket and Caleb walked to get Temperance's for him. They draped them carefully over the respective animal then moved to collect the saddles.

"Yeah. Mine's a mare too. Lena. She's not the fastest in our group but she's the best during battles. She's really good with arrows. Doesn't start jumping or panicking like other horses might." Caleb saddled Temperance with ease and well-practiced movements. He reminded Merlin of Peter, the stable boy that always helped Merlin care for Arthur's horses. He glanced at Merlin shyly out of the corner of his eyes and hesitantly said, "I didn't know prince's brought their catamites with them on quests."

Merlin started before he could speak up in his defence, his prince was speaking up from the door into the barn. "They don't." Merlin looked over at him as he walked straight to Merlin and Belvedere, bringing up a gloved hand to stroke Bell's neck. "Merlin isn't my catamite. He's my manservant." Arthur reached into Belvedere's largest saddle bag and extracted his dagger then held it out for Merlin. "You're wearing this," he said in a familiar tone that meant Merlin was not to argue. "I want you to put on my spare chainmail as well."

"Okay." Merlin shrugged out of his jacket then removed the spare mail from another one of Belvedere's bags and pulled it on over his tunic. Arthur secured the protective wristbands for him then strapped the dagger's sheath on around his waist. "You're tense," Merlin whispered, well aware of Caleb standing not five feet away petting Temperance.

"We've been offered assistance. We now have an escort of five Druids, not counting your friend there, who are going with us back to where we lost the others. Then one of them will guide you through a tracking ritual," Arthur told him, jaw clenched tightly. "And I don't trust a single one of them."

"I'll stay close," Merlin assured him understandingly. Arthur settled a hand on the back of his neck and Merlin smiled. "It's things like that that make people think we're together," he teased lightly.

"Shut up, _Mer_lin," Arthur replied with a smile. "They don't think we're together. They think you're my consort."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "What's the difference?"

"Consort means sex. Together means feelings," Arthur explained with a little shrug. "See, if I were to use this hand on your neck to shove you to your knees and order you to suck my..._manhood_, you'd simply be a concubine." _Being Arthur's concubine sounds surprisingly appealing_, Merlin thought, even though he knew realistically that he could never be satisfied with that.

Arthur stepped closer and lowered his voice in case the Druid was listening in. "But if I were to, say, slide my arms around your waist, and whisper in your ear that I wanted you to stay close because the very idea of loosing you is unbearable, and then we would be together."

Yeah, that sounded a lot better than being a concubine. Arthur must have seen something in his gaze that showed how the idea appealed to him because he lowered his voice even more and asked, "Does that sound like something you would enjoy, Merlin?"

"Yes," Merlin replied nervously.

"Good," Arthur replied, smiling. Merlin grinned back. Then Arthur stepped even closer and slid his arms around Merlin's waist. Merlin's heart began to pound like a war drum in his chest. He slid his arms around Arthur in return and leaned into Arthur. He despised chainmail. It got in the way. He wanted to be closer. The mail prevented that. Arthur didn't seem bothered, however, as he turned his head so his lips brushed Merlin's ear. Merlin glanced around Arthur's ear at Caleb, who looked extremely uncomfortable being present for their intimate moment. Merlin felt a flash of pleasure at that. He really should have left them. Then Arthur spoke and Merlin decided he couldn't give a damn about Caleb if he tried. Arthur whispered, "Stay close, Merlin, so I can protect you. Stay close, because the thought of loosing you is unbearable."

Merlin closed his eyes and smiled. "I can protect myself, Arthur, but I'll stay close anyway." He felt Arthur's smile touching his ear. "Can we talk, Arthur? When we get back to Camelot?"

"Like I could ever shut you up." Arthur released him in time to see Merlin roll his eyes and grinned. "All right. We'll have a nice long talk once we're back home. But now, we need to get going."

***Merlin*Merlin*Merlin*Merlin***

Merlin rode at Arthur's side as promised, though the light mood from back in the stables was gone now that they were surrounded by strange men and headed back to where they had lost their friends. Merlin wasn't eager to go back there, but if it meant rescuing their friends back, it would be worth it. He was glad that no one tried to interfere with him riding right where he belonged, by Arthur's side. He knew Arthur preferred it when he was at least in his peripheral vision, that it made him worry less if he could see him. And Arthur always felt better having Arthur near.

The only problem was having the Druids behind them. Merlin knew they were a naturally peaceful people, but he still didn't trust them enough to be completely calm with their presence without being able to watch them. Especially when only a few seemed to be all right with Arthur's presence, the majority judging his prince for his father's cruelty. He could hear them speaking quietly in their language, the language of magic, which they seemed to have forgotten he spoke and understood. They spoke of their disdain for having to trail after King Uther's son, wizard companion or not. They spoke of how knights of Camelot didn't deserve their help. They were quickly ordered to be quiet by Salas, the oldest and only truly battle ready of the men.

"The prince's sorcerer is listening," Salas hissed reproachfully as his underlings fell silent. "He already doubts your skills as warriors and is suspicious of your character. Don't give him cause to doubt any more. Allies must have trust."

Merlin knew that last bit was directed at him. Without turning, he reminded the older man in English that, "Trust must always be earned, even by allies," and Arthur gave him a curious look. "It's nothing," Merlin assured him gently.

Arthur accepted this with a nod and a smile. "Do try not to eavesdrop, Merlin. It's rude." Merlin rolled his eyes.

'_Prat_,' he whispered directly in Arthur's mind.

And to his credit, Arthur only startled a little. Then he prodded at the connection tentatively for a few minutes, eventually whispering back, '_Merlin, I find this extremely invasive.'_

'_It's efficient though,'_ Merlin replied proudly.

'_Oh, yes, quite. Now I can listen to your incessant prattle in my head too,'_ Arthur shot at him teasingly.

'_Yep,' _Merlin replied cheerfully. _'Wanna hear a story?'_

'_Not really,'_ Arthur told him seriously.

Merlin smirked mischievously and began to tell Arthur all about the time he and Will were saddled with three screaming babies for a day while their mother and father worked in the fields back in Ealdor. It was a long and horrific story that was made even better by the fact that Arthur would be bored to tears by it.

Finally, after what Merlin had to admit was an impressive amount of time, Arthur couldn't take it anymore and demanded Merlin stop talking. Merlin kept right on going. Arthur rubbed his brow irritably and Merlin smirked.

'_How do I gag you if you're in my head?'_ Arthur complained. Merlin sent his best faux evil chuckle through the connection. He felt Arthur poking at the connection, testing it the best he could without magic. For a second, Merlin thought Arthur would push him out but instead his mind began to flood with the images of a fantasy of him bond to Arthur's bed by his own scarves with yet another scarf gagging him and Arthur's lips trailing all over his naked body. He fell silent as his heart began to pound erratically. He looked over at Arthur, who was smirking triumphantly. Another fantasy slipped through the connection, this one riding Arthur on the table of the war room with Arthur's crown on his head.

"Arthur!" he gasped aloud in horror. Inappropriate didn't begin to describe Arthur showing him that! He was on a horse surrounded by strange men! He _did not_ need to be hard, damn it! "That connection is for communication. It is not a toy!"

"I think it can be both a communication tool and a toy," Arthur replied playfully.

"You're an arse," Merlin insulted him seriously. "A complete and total arse." The Druids laughed behind them. Arthur groaned.

"Do keep talking, Merlin. I think the stocks have missed you and isn't it tomato season?" Arthur reminded him teasingly. Their Druid companions snickered again.

"You're awful. I was in the stocks last week," Merlin complained. "You can't put me in them again so soon. It'll reflect badly on you as my master." He grinned proudly, certain that was the answer that would keep Arthur's threat idle.

"Not entirely. Everyone knows you have no training and, even if you did, you'd ignore it." He looked at Merlin with a soft smile and a twinkling in his eyes Merlin could have sworn was affection. "They could just assume you blundered something _again_ and, being the fair but firm master I am, I locked you in the stocks rather than having you flogged or fired."

Merlin wrinkled his nose at the idea of Arthur having _anyone_ flogged. He still couldn't accept the idea of someone flogging their servants but he'd spoken to far too many foreign lords' and ladies' servants to dismiss it as something that didn't really happen. Too many times before, a visiting lord or lady had demand he be flogged for some clumsiness and Arthur had refused firmly. There was even on lord who accused Arthur of being weak for not flogging him and Arthur had drawn his sword against him when he made the mistake of offering to do it for him and grabbing Merlin's wrist violently. No one told Arthur he needed a flogging again. The worst punishment Arthur ever dealt out was a 24-hour stay in the stocks or a dock in pay. He would never beat a servant.

"Yes, Arthur. You're a fair master indeed," he agreed distractedly.

"Stop thinking about flogging," Arthur said gently, reaching over to pat Merlin's knee. '_I'd never flog you. I'd never hurt you in any way. Not on purpose. I might accidentally bite _if_ we ever get around to kissing.'_

'_I might not mind a little roughness,'_ Merlin thought back as his cheeks flooded with colour.

'_You know, _Mer_lin, there's one good thing about the stocks.' _Before Merlin could ask what, an image of him chained in the stocks with his trouser clad ass on perfect display for Arthur flooded his mind.

'_Arthur!'_ Merlin complained indignantly. _'No wonder I'm in the stocks so much._'

'_I'd never _invent_ a reason to put you in the stocks. You earn it every time and so often that I don't need to. I just happen to reap some added benefits from the punishments,' _Arthur told him defensively.

'_You could just ask me to bend over,' _Merlin told him, still having a hard time believing Arthur never invented a reason to put him the stocks. _'You know I'd do it. In private, of course. You could even touch, if you wanted. I'd hardly mind.'_

Arthur looked over at him and smiled. _'I'll do that, then. That'll be much better too. No one else will get to ogle you. Gwaine smacked you on your bottom the last time, didn't he?'_

At the mention of Gwaine, the light mood slipped away. Merlin bit his bottom lip and looked down sadly. Arthur reached over to take hold of Merlin's hand comfortingly. _'We'll get them back. Don't start thinking we won't.'_

'_Do you think they're together, he and Elyan?'_ Merlin asked, because he knew Elyan would feel less frightened if he could at least see Gwaine and Gwaine would be less reckless if Elyan was near enough to be hurt.

'_Maybe. That's the funny thing about most captures. They never think to separate their prisoners,'_ Arthur told him with a smile. _'And, you know, Merlin, we could be rushing to rescue them and they could have already escaped. They could be making their way to us right now.'_

'_True. They could be,' _Merlin agreed, his spirits lifting. They weren't off to rescue helpless damsels, after all. These were Camelot's finest knights. They could handle themselves.

'_Now, Merlin, tell me more about that scenario of yours that puts your arse in my hands,' _Arthur purred through the mental connection. Merlin cheeks flushed once again and he took his hand back from Arthur forcibly.

'_Pervert.'_

**A/N: *sigh* I don't think it's quite long enough to make up for the gap in updates but I swear not to leave such a gap in-between again and I'm incredibly sorry, if that makes anyone feel better. You can yell at me in the reviews, if you'd like. I deserve it. *sob***


	4. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

Hello there. I'm so, so sorry to do that, since I know you've already put up with an awful hiatus between updates but... Now, no one hate me here, but I will not be able to update until well after Dec. 26th. My computer gave out on me. I'm using my mother's for this letter, but I won't be able to use it for any actual writing. I'm so, so sorry. But I will continue to write chapters by hand and I'll update as soon as I can, I promise. With any luck, I'll have handwritten the entire thing by my next update. Hopefully. No promises. The holidays are a busy time, after all. And again, I'm so very sorry. I promise to do my best to make your wait worth it. Thank you so much for your patience.

Sincerely, Hardly Noticeable.


	5. Chapter 4

**Merry Christmas! Have an update! ^_^ And again, sorry for the wait. Un-betaed as always, so feel free to point out any mistakes you find.**

"Now place the candles along the circle," Salas instructed Merlin. Arthur watched protectively from outside the circle, created by digging a thin torrent in the dirt and pouring water inside then using rocks and twigs to form bridges between the large, outer torrent to a smaller circle in the centre. "No, inside the water," Salas corrected when Merlin started to place the candles outside the circle. "At the end of each connection."

Merlin corrected himself quickly and Salas nodded his approval. "Sprinkle this in the water," he commanded next, holding out a small leather bag. Merlin took it and a handful of the dried mint leaves to sprinkle. "Excellent. Now, we need something from each of your friends."

Merlin nodded and rose from the circle. He walked over to the packs they'd left behind when they had fled earlier, passing by Arthur as he went, and extracted something from each, except Lancelot's. Arthur was already holding something of Lancelot's. The handkerchief from Guinevere. He walked back towards the circle, stopping to take the token from Arthur.

"I've never seen you take orders so well, Merlin. I may need to get tips from Salas on how to handle you," Arthur said playfully, handing over the soft fabric. Merlin rolled his eyes but smiled slightly.

Merlin took the items over and Salas gestured for him to place them in the centre of the smaller circle. He did and Salas poured more of the mint leaves over them. "Step back," Salas ordered. Merlin took several steps away from the circles. Salas raised his hand; fingers spread, and said, "_Ignis__._"

The knights' possessions burst into flames. Arthur walked closer curiously.

"_Ignis, terra, lapis, et aqua, quid maxime desiderant. Per Veteris Religionis, mandamus. Adiuva nos. Save eos. Auxilium eos. Nullam eis__!"_ The fire burst, sending sparks into the water and onto the sticks. It burned, even the water, and Arthur pulled Merlin back a few steps as it grew higher and hotter. Salas stepped back as well.

The fire burned straight up, in the same pattern as the design on the ground. Bridges and outer circle joined and supported a ball of flame floating higher than Merlin's head. Inside, images flashed of mountains, trees, a lake, and a decrepit old castle. Through the castle, it showed them their path to the dungeons where their friends were being held. Elyan appeared to have an injured leg that Gwaine was checking the makeshift bandages on. Percival and Lancelot were searching for a way out. Leon appeared to be standing guard.

"_Summergo__._" Water appeared from thin air and doused the fire. "We have our path," Salas announced.

"Indeed," Arthur said agreeably. "I'll look over my maps. I believe I know a few of those mountain ranges. I may be able to find a shortcut."

"Excellent." Arthur went to find his maps with Salas and Merlin joined the other Druids setting up their camp for the night. He couldn't wait to get his and Arthur's tent set up and go to sleep. He was tired from their ride and couldn't wait to curl up in Arthur's arms.

But, of course, he would have to wait. Because Arthur immediately volunteered to take the first watch while everyone, except he and his watch partner, went to sleep. So Merlin went into their tent after their sparse supper, set up the furs and bedrolls so that he and Arthur could share, and slid under them while Arthur sat by the fire with alert eyes.

But he couldn't sleep, even though he was tired. Without Arthur to distract him, thoughts of their friends swirled nonstop through his mind, making him antsy and eager to move about. As much as he would have preferred to, they couldn't carry on. It was too dangerous to go on at night and the horses were tired. So was everyone else. But with his worries renewing his energy, he wanted to keep on. He couldn't keep the image of Elyan's leg out of his mind. How had he hurt it? Was it their kidnappers' doing? What if it was infected? What if they tried to escape and Elyan's injury got them killed? Or they had to leave Gwaine and Elyan behind? No, they wouldn't do that. Percival would carry Elyan, if need be. But that would slow Percival down and leave him without a weapon. That wouldn't do. They might both die.

"Merlin, do you always worry so much?" Merlin turned over and looked at his prince in surprise. He hadn't realized how long he had been lying there, trying to sleep. He thought Arthur would be on guard for much longer. But now that his prince was safely inside the tent, he could put of his magical wards against attacks and unwanted visitors so he didn't mind. "I could hear your thoughts rushing from beside the fire. You don't pause for breath, even in your head, do you?"

He unbuckled one side of his armour and Merlin rose to help him with the other side. "I can't seem to," Merlin confessed. "I keep going over the worse case scenarios. There are a lot."

"I suppose there are, Merlin. But you have to remember who they are and that all but one of them are intelligent enough to avoid getting into such scenarios," Arthur assured him.

"Now's hardly the time to poke fun at Gwaine," Merlin replied even though he was grinning, as he pulled Arthur's shoulder plate over his head.

"I never said who the one was," Arthur reminded him, chuckling. Merlin just grinned on. They worked together to remove Arthur's remaining armour then Merlin turned down the blankets and gestured for Arthur to get in. "You do intend to share with me, correct?"

"May I?" Merlin asked rhetorically. He knew the answer and knew sleeping alone probably sounded as bad to Arthur as it did to him. Arthur lied down and Merlin released the blankets so they settled over him.

"Of course," Arthur replied. Merlin lied down beside him and Arthur immediately took him into his arms. "No more worrying tonight, Merlin. Sleep."

"I'll try," Merlin agreed.

"Good." Arthur took Merlin's chin in his hand and tilted his head up to look at Merlin's face. "Goodnight, then."

He started to lean in and Merlin shut his eyes eagerly in anticipation of their first kiss. Arthur gave it to him, just not on his lips. He kissed Merlin's nose chastely instead. Merlin pulled back and glared at Arthur in agitation. Arthur just grinned. "What? You don't like my kisses?" he asked playfully when he saw Merlin's sour look.

"That was not a kiss. I want a real kiss. A real, proper kiss. With Tongue!" Merlin told him indignantly. "And hair touching!"

"Hair touching? You mean like this?" Arthur slid his fingers up Merlin's arm to his neck then caressed his way up into Merlin's hair. Merlin felt a hot blush stain his cheeks and he nodded mutely. "And tongue, yeah?" Merlin nodded again. "Like this?"

Arthur leaned in again and flicked his tongue against Merlin's earlobe. Merlin inhaled sharply in surprise. He took the lobe between his lips and swirled his tongue around it before sucking heavily on it. Merlin shuddered. "Or maybe like this?" Arthur rasped, his voice heavy with lust, like something out of Merlin's fantasies.

He didn't know what he was expecting but Arthur tracing his bottom lip with the tip of his tongue wasn't it. He couldn't keep in his gasp but Arthur's didn't seem to mind, as he immediately took advantage of his parted lips to trace the inside of Merlin's lip too. Merlin couldn't sit back any longer. He cupped the back of Arthur's head and pressed in for a real kiss. He didn't care if it was cliché or not. The world stopped, light exploded behind his eyelids, and sparks flew. It was perfect.

They tangled their tongues together and released to caress each other's mouths and stroked over and along each other's back, shoulders, and sides with their hands. Arthur turned them so Merlin was pressed into the ground and Merlin moaned softly at the welcome, warm pressure from Arthur's body. For so long he'd dreamed of having Arthur over him in bed and the reality was a million times better. Arthur pushed himself up on his arms and Merlin ran his fingers from where they were resting on his back up and along his biceps seductively.

"So much better than my dreams," he breathed happily.

"Definitely," Arthur agreed. His darkened blue eyes flickered over Merlin's body. He sighed and bit his bottom lip. "I am going to kill those idiot knights for getting captured. Then I'm taking you back to Camelot, where we have oil and a soft bed, and having my way with you."

"We have oil, my prince," Merlin reminded him excitedly. Arthur could have his way with him right then and there; he didn't care about any potential discomfort. He'd been waiting for years; a bed was the least important thing to him. "Your massage oil. And I can do without a soft bed, if you can."

"Merlin, no," Arthur said firmly. "Not our first time. Our first time will be on a bed. Because it is… more comfortable." Merlin smiled at the way Arthur carefully chose his last word.

"It's adorable how you can't admit you want it to be special," Merlin teased.

Arthur narrowed his eyes at him unhappily. "I'll bite you."

"Promise?"

***Merlin*Merlin*Merlin***

"It's sore," Merlin complained, rubbing his neck and pouting at his prince.

"You asked for it," Arthur said, chuckling. Merlin glared at him, still stroking over the bruise on his neck sourly.

"I said _bite_ me, not _maul_ me," Merlin replied.

"Don't be a child, Merlin. It isn't that bad." Merlin just glared and kept rubbing his neck petulantly. "Oh, for crying out loud," Arthur sighed impatiently. He walked across the tent and yanked Merlin's hand away from his neck. He leaned in a pressed a soft kiss to the purple hue. Merlin smiled as Arthur pulled back and said, "There. All better?"

Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck and kissed him happily. A little magic vanished away the bruise and the tenderness. "Yes, Arthur. All better."

"Good." Arthur rested his head on Merlin's shoulder and embraced his waist in return.

"Did your father do that to your childhood injuries?" Merlin asked. Arthur felt so good in his arms, even if his shoulders were a little broader than he was used to.

"No, but I always saw peasant women do it for their children," Arthur replied honestly. "Did your mother?"

"Yes. And when she wasn't around, Will would," Merlin admitted.

"I see." Arthur pulled back and looked at Merlin seriously. "Merlin, what exactly was your and William's relationship?"

"He was my best friend," Merlin told him honestly, shrugging. "He was the first person to accept me, magic and all, other than my mum."

"And you weren't romantically involved with him?" Arthur asked.

"Me and Will? No! Never," Merlin said, chuckling. "He was more like my brother than anything. And he preferred women anyway. He was set to marry a girl in the next village over, or at least he was when I left for Camelot. I don't know what happened to their engagement. He might have been still engaged for all I know."

"Oh," Arthur said softly before smiling and leaning in to give Merlin another kiss. "Good. Poor girl, though."

"Yeah. I think Mother gave her the news," Merlin agreed, nodding sympathetically. He liked that Arthur seemed so possessive, even though he had no need to be. Arthur wasn't truly possessive of much, despite how spoiled he was, but what he was possessive of, he also cared greatly for.

He tucked his head into Arthur's shoulder and squeezed him lovingly before releasing him and stepping away. "All right then. As wonderful as that is, we should get a move on. I have to start breakfast." Arthur nodded and Merlin picked up his neckerchief and left. Arthur remained to pack away their bedding. Merlin decided on fish for breakfast and went in search of the stream he knew was nearby. He had hopes for finding some delicious trout. Arthur loved trout.

_Arthur_, he thought as he fashioned a sturdy branch into a sharp spear magically. _Arthur. My prince. Arthur, my prince, who is now...What? My lover? Does that term apply if we've yet to have sex? I certainly can't sit and think of him as my unrequited love anymore. He feels the same for me as I feel for him. So...that makes him simply my love. I rather like that. I wonder if a prince can marry his manservant. That would be wonderful. And a great way to build Albion __**together**__._

He speared one fish and tied it by its tail over his shoulder. _Of course, Arthur would constantly call me the queen, just to annoy me. And I don't want to be queen, even for Arthur. But even if there's never any official relationship, I'm fine with it. I can still say, at least to myself, "I love Arthur Pendragon and he might love me too," so that's pretty good. And so long as I can tell Gaius and Lancelot, I'd be fine with the secret. I'm good with secrets. Though, I don't think I'll enjoy him having to marry, even just to produce an heir. And I'll hate knowing he has to sleep with whoever he marries. Of course, I may be able to find a spell to impregnate her without the intimacy. Or Gaius may know a way._

"You shouldn't be so distracted out in the open." Merlin jumped and turned to look at Arthur, who grinned at him fleetingly before giving him a stern look. "Honestly, Merlin. You could get ambushed and you wouldn't have time to fight anyone off because your head would still be in the clouds."

"Right, sorry," Merlin apologized bashfully, looking down briefly to show his shame. "I was thinking."

"About what?"

Merlin turned back to his task. "You."

"Oh? What about me, hmm?" Arthur's arms slid around him from behind and he tucked his chin into Merlin's neck comfortably. Merlin smiled and speared another fish, this one half the size of the previous.

"I was just thinking about your future," Merlin admitted. "About your duties to Camelot."

"My duties? When I'm king, you mean?" Arthur asked, pressing an open mouthed kiss to Merlin's neck. "It is slightly sobering to remember I'll one day be forced to take a wife and produce an heir. But I'm sure I can find a noblewoman willing to go through a sham marriage and produce an heir to increase her noble status, even if my heart belongs to you rather than her. Most noblewomen don't have a problem with such things. We may even be able to find a way for her to get pregnant without me having to sleep with her. I would belong to you entirely, body, heart, and soul."

"I was just thinking the same thing. I'll start looking once we're through with this mess," Merlin promised.

"All right." Arthur traced soft kisses up Merlin's neck to his ear and licked the rim languidly. "It occurs to me that you failed to tell me you love me last night."

"You didn't tell me either," Merlin countered, flushing. He started to raise his makeshift spear but Arthur stilled his hand with his own.

"You need me to say it first?" Merlin nodded bashfully. Arthur kissed his ear. "All right," he whispered. "Merlin, I love you."

Merlin turned around and pressed his lips to Arthur's. "I love you too," he breathed contently. Arthur slid his arms up Merlin's back tenderly and pressed him close as they kissed.

"Merlin!" Merlin jumped and blinked his eyes open, half expecting to find himself staring up at the top of the tent with Arthur shaking him awake, but they were still in the river and in each other's arms. He frowned. That wasn't possible. Arthur had been kissing him _and_ calling for him? "Merlin, get away from him! He's not me!"

Merlin turned his head towards Arthur's voice and found his prince on the side of the river with his sword out looking worried. He turned his head to look at the Arthur gripping his arms and gasped at the twisted, angry look on his face. That was not his Arthur. His Arthur would be worried about an imposter with his sword drawn, not angry. He would shove him behind him and draw his own sword. The gentle grip on his upper arms turned vice like and he tried to shove away furiously. "Let go!" he yelled.

"Merlin, you love me, remember?" the imposter growled.

"You're not Arthur!" He twisted and thrashed, trying to free himself, as he heard splashing as Arthur ran to him. The imposter was too strong to be human, he realized as he threw himself back desperately.

"Duck!" Merlin quickly did as told as Arthur swung his sword over his head. He flinched, expecting to feel blood splash onto him as Arthur took off the imposter's head, but he felt no such thing. He raised his head and found no body but no imposter either. He turned his head and found Arthur looking as confused as he felt. "He...was smoke."

"He certainly didn't feel like it. He felt like you. Even tasted like you," Merlin said, feeling nothing but disgust for the kiss now that he knew it hadn't been his prince. Arthur didn't seem angry, thankfully. He was too busy looking around for any potential threats. "Ugh. I told him I loved him."

Arthur froze, bent over looking at the rock the imposter had been standing on with his back to Merlin. "You told him you loved him?" Merlin flushed and turned away. "And he looked like me. Which means...Which means you love me?"

"Shut up and let me fish," Merlin replied nervously. He moved further downstream, Arthur's eyes burning holes in the back of his head the whole time. He couldn't believe what had just happened. And now Arthur knew. They hadn't even truly discussed their feelings passed the desire to snog and know Arthur knew he loved him. That was far more serious than Arthur was probably ready for. Arthur obviously liked snogging him but that didn't mean he loved him.

"Don't you suppose we should go tell the others what just happened?" Arthur asked. Merlin turned his head to look over his shoulder at him. He looked tense, almost angry, and was holding two fish carefully. Merlin straightened. That gave them seven fish, which would be just enough for a small breakfast for everyone.

He nodded and they headed out of the stream towards camp. As they walked, Merlin asked, "Why are you angry with me?"

Arthur stopped. Merlin immediately followed suite. "Why is it that you can tell some smoke figure you love him but you can't tell me?"

Merlin flushed. "Because I don't want to rush you," he muttered nervously. "He made the first move, which made me think you... ugh, that is, _he _loved me too so I wasn't afraid to say it. I understand you don't love me, of course, but I still couldn't handle it if you actually said you don't. It...It would be awful."

"Why don't you let me decide whether I love you or not?" Arthur asked. "I understand being scared of rejection but you know me. You know I wouldn't just kiss you without feelings or plan to make love with you if I didn't love you. That's not who I am."

Merlin looked down. He had never assumed Arthur didn't feel _anything_ at all for him, he just never thought it would be anything like love. "I'm sorry. I was too scared to hope."

"Well, you don't have to be afraid any longer," Arthur said firmly. He took Merlin's arm and turned him so they were face to face. "Say you love me." Merlin flushed. Arthur took his chin in his hand and said firmly, "Merlin, tell me your feelings."

"I love you," Merlin confessed shyly.

Arthur smiled slightly and leaned in to press his lips chastely to Merlin's forehead. "I love you too. Idiot."

Merlin smiled back. "Prat." Arthur's smile broadened so all his teeth showed and Merlin couldn't resist the urge to trace his tongue along those white teeth. And Arthur allowed him happily. When they pulled back, Arthur took up Merlin's hand and kissed his middle knuckle gently. Merlin smiled. "When did I become the maiden, exactly?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Hush, you. You're disturbing our moment," he said firmly.

"And you love me anyway," Merlin reminded him, giddy from the confession.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "And the moment's over," he muttered. He dropped his hand and started walking again. Merlin followed along, still happy even if Arthur wasn't. Arthur turned suddenly and grabbed Merlin's hand firmly in his before continuing on. Merlin laughed.

"You can hold my hand without being grouchy, Arthur," he teased. He tangled his fingers with Arthur's to keep their hands together.

"You're fired," Arthur grumbled under his breath.

***Emrys*Emrys*Emrys*Emrys***

"An odd experience indeed," Salas murmured, nodding, after Merlin and Arthur had carefully described the encounter with the smoky imposter so that he had all the facts, but for the nature of the feelings preyed upon. "It must have been a powerful enchanter to conjure a fake prince without you sensing it. And one who knows of you and Arthur's relationship, of course."

"Or at least my feelings for Arthur," Merlin agreed. He bit his lip and looked at Arthur, wondering what his thoughts were.

"I don't think it'll happen again, so long as we all stay together," Arthur said confidentially. "So, Merlin, I'm reissuing my order that you are not to go anywhere on your own. Understood?"

"Well, I couldn't possibly disobey a prince's order, sire," Merlin replied playfully.

"Yes, you could," Arthur said with a laugh. "You could, you would, and you have several times. So, please, don't think of it as a prince's order. Think of it as your dearest friend's hopeful request."

Merlin smiled and slid his hand briefly over Arthur's discreetly. "Well, then. That's definitely a request I could never disobey. I'll stay near."

Arthur smiled. "Thank you."

Merlin turned away from that smile so he wouldn't end up kissing his love in front of everyone. He flipped over the fillet he was cooking and pondered adding another pinch of salt. Deciding it was fine as it was, he turned his thoughts towards the imposter. Could the person - or persons- helping the Gobs have created something like that, something so powerful that he couldn't tell it was magical? The Gobs themselves couldn't have, since they had no magical gifts themselves. But if whoever was helping them had enough power to create such an imposter, why would they need the Gobs for anything? It just didn't make sense to him.

He wondered also whether there was a way to trace the imposter back to its creator but didn't think he would be able to without a new manifestation having to appear. From what little he knew about tracing spells, you needed to have a sample from whatever you wanted to trace for it to work. He really didn't want to encounter another imposter, even to trace its maker.

"I think I'll go take down the tent," Arthur said suddenly. He started to turn and object but Arthur put a hand on his shoulder to stop him and said, "No, Merlin. You stay, finish cooking. I can manage."

"Are you sure?" Merlin asked worriedly. Arthur had never taken any tent down before, that he knew of. He wasn't sure he knew how.

"I've seen you do it quite a few times before. I can figure it out," Arthur assured him carelessly. Merlin didn't feel comforted. He had to dress Arthur, after all. Though Arthur always insisted that was a royal luxury, not an inability. Whatever it was, he wasn't complaining, since he definitely enjoyed that particular task.

He liked bathing him more though.

Merlin continued to cook the group's breakfast but he made sure to glance over at Arthur every so often to make sure he was taking down the tent correctly. He didn't need help, to Merlin's surprise, but his folding skills were abysmal. Merlin would have to give him a lesson later. Once mostly everything was packed away, they all sat around to eat and make a decision about the horses and whether the Druids would continue to accompany them.

"I would like to continue on," Salas told them sincerely. "I have had quite enough of those awful things terrorizing our children."

"I'll not object. Your assistance is greatly appreciated," Arthur replied. Salas bowed his head graciously. "Any other volunteers? Remember, of course, that no one would be thought less of if they chose to return to their families.

"In that case, I think I'll take the horses and return to my wife," Caleb said with a soft smile. "She'll love them, your horses."

"Thank you," Merlin said with a return smile, while Arthur simply inclined his head in acknowledgment and gratitude. "We definitely appreciate you looking after them."

"Of course," Caleb agreed, nodding. "It'll be our pleasure. My daughter will get to meet a prince when you come for them, after all."

Arthur smiled along with them at that. Merlin wanted to reach for his hand but restrained himself, since he doubted Arthur would appreciate it when they were around other people. Maybe once they were around more familiar, trusted people. Arthur might be comfortable enough then for an occasional bout of hand holding, though probably only for a small time every so often.

"Merlin, you're a hundred years away. Come back to us," Arthur said teasingly, giving Merlin's shoulder a rousing shove and bringing him out of his daydreams of Arthur and linked fingers. Merlin turned his head to look at him and smiled.

"Sorry," he replied bashfully. "I was thinking."

"Did it hurt much?" Merlin shoved Arthur over and he laughed even as he fell on his side. "Don't be a grouch. What had you so distracted you missed most of the conversation?"

Merlin flushed and looked around at their companions then shook his head and said, "I'll tell you later," shyly.

"Fine, but I expect later to be quite soon," Arthur agreed. "Back to our conversation then."

It was quickly decided who was continuing on and who returning to their homes. In the end, only four Druids of their group of eight would be continuing, including the scarred man that unnerved Merlin since first seeing him and the youngest of their group, a silent woman named Melody who simply nodded when asked if she wanted to continue on. Those who were leaving, Arthur thanked and shook the hands of nobly. Merlin watched him and smiled. It was times like this – when he was watching Arthur interact with his future people as equals – that always reaffirmed and heightened his belief that Arthur was going to be a great king.

"You have quite a lot of pride in your prince," Salas observed. Merlin just nodded. He couldn't deny it, after all, and he wasn't ashamed of his pride in Arthur at all. In fact, he was even proud that Arthur deserved all of his pride. "He's quite different from his father."

"Yes," Merlin agreed. "He's entirely different."

"I hope to have that proven to us, as your prince is due to be your king soon." Merlin turned his gaze from Arthur to the older man so fast he felt a twinge in his neck. The man's normally brown eyes had gone completely white.

"Salas?" he asked fearfully.

"The king's death draws near," Sal said, his voice taking on an eerie undertone, as if he was speaking from deep inside a distant cavern, rather than in the middle of the forest two steps from Merlin's side. "The new reign begins. Albion comes."

"Albion? Salas, are you alright?" Merlin asked, though he was more unnerved than concerned.

"He's receiving a vision," their other companion, William, said as he grasped Salas's arm and lead him over to stand near the horses. Still alarmed, Merlin looked on until Salas's eyes had finally returned to their dark coloring. Then he looked over at his prince again. Salas couldn't possibly meant have meant that Uther was going to die, could he? He was depressed, of course, even near catatonia some days but no one in Camelot would ever allow him to harm himself and his guard was more than capable of preventing any attacks against him. And Gaius would take great care of him if he took ill or anything like. He wouldn't die. He couldn't. Arthur hadn't gotten to say goodbye.

But…Maybe they should go back just in case. Or, perhaps just Arthur at least should go back to Camelot.

Merlin walked to Arthur's side as the men who were leaving mounted their horses and began on their way out from the forest. "Arthur, you need to go back to Camelot. I'll go to get the knights back but you go home."

"No, Merlin. I'm going with you and that's final," Arthur said firmly, even though he looked puzzled by Merlin's sudden unease.

"But Arthur –"

"Calm, young wizard," Salas broke in. He placed his hand gently on Merlin's shoulder and looked him in the eyes calmly. "He'll have time."

Merlin breathed a sigh of relief. "All right. Thank you."

"What's going on?" Arthur took Merlin's hand and turned him to look at him instead of at Salas. "What had you so upset?"

Merlin bit his bottom lip. He didn't know how to tell him. He didn't really want to tell him at all. He didn't want to break his heart like that. He couldn't. He looked down at his feet, unable to look into Arthur's eyes any longer.

"Your Highness, I just had a vision of the near future," Salas said when Merlin didn't speak. "It was of your father's death."

**To be continued…**


End file.
